


阴阳怪气

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: 如果你听过【你这么会造谣怎么不去写小说】这种话你就会懂我只是想满足他们。毕竟艺术源于生活 加工之后会高于生活本来就没想管文笔 图个乐而已
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> zyx  
> wyf  
> xz  
> qnzw  
> 如果你家爱豆符合以上缩写，慎点。  
> 后果自负。

“嗯拜拜，要听妈妈的话，我挂了哦。” 汤儒薏听对方甜甜地说了一声拜拜，挂了电话然后把电话还给节目组。

节目组规定，只有每周投票人气前五的选手才能用一次手机。选秀已经进入最后阶段了，现有的不到十位女孩水平依然参差不齐，但所幸自己稳当地排在前五，能有机会每周给家里打一次电话，听小女孩每周给她挑挑拣拣说一些好玩的事。

女孩看见儒薏走进练习室赶紧招招手，示意她坐下。

“虽然说杨悦是帅吧，但是说实话我觉得他实力还蛮一般的。” 姑娘悄悄地说

除了固定时间有摄像机进行拍摄以外，每天有几小时时间是女孩儿们的休息时间，不会被拍摄，也可以说一些悄悄话，算是团队之间联络感情的时间。当然，女孩子之间拉近距离最快的方式就是有一个共同讨论对象。

“其实吧他也就是个pd,说白了难道不是负责公布任务和分数的吗，为什么他这么喜欢端架子啊？” 另一个女孩附和

“杨悦在坊间不是被嘲是copy王吗？爱立人设，爱copy, 然后装天真清纯什么的。说实话，咱这呢半只脚还没踏进圈子里都被这个大染缸染成什么七彩色了，他这个出过国还上了顶流圈子的人，能有那么无知？有那么单纯我直播啃脚皮。” 这个女孩言行举止就像个男孩子一样，如果不是在营里肯定是抽着大烟三句不离问候父母的角色

“儒薏，你没听说过吗？” 其中一位女孩问

“听过啊，不是说他有金主吗？” 儒薏和这些女孩聚在练习室里，别的本事没有，但是都是营里评出来的A班生。在剩下的十位女孩之中，他们四个的业务水平最高，有像儒薏这样长着一副初恋脸的，也有中性女孩那样的，另外两位女孩一个是御姐另一个是小萝莉，各执其位也各有所长，竞争的同时也惺惺相惜。

101位女孩也分派系，也有关系好与不好的，而她们四个关系好除了因为是出道位人选以外也因为他们四个的性格合得来，有话说话，不管是夸人还是批评人都不会装模做样端着一副清高的样子。

“嗯这道题我会。其实就是这个节目的投资方塞进来的人，杨悦的公司是这个资本链里的一个小角色。我没错的话，投资方，就远方集团，老板就是那个砸钱捅某电视台黑料的那个，因为某台坏他们的事还对他们的人下手好几次了，总裁实在忍不住了直接砸钱捅了某台，直接公开给全世界看。” 萝莉女孩说

“那没办法，毕竟真的搞出人命了。但是这种大佬十有八九也不是纯白的。” 御姐笑着说

大家会心一笑，的确。

儒薏在营里三个月，听到了不少关于杨悦的事，有一些是帮着杨悦说话的，有一些则不然。杨悦是他们这一季选秀的PD, 说白了就是负责流量角色的，有一点小本事，有很好看的履历，长得还不错，但是口碑和人品却是营里一大谈资。

杨悦喜欢训斥练习生们，跳舞唱歌舞台风格都要批评一番，批评的时候喜欢展示；总喜欢说一些充满鸡汤味道的大道理，但实则，练习生们大部分都没有从他身上学到任何一丁点有用的本事。

杨悦，儒薏入营的时候就是冲着这个名字来的。她从来不掩饰自己对杨悦的小心思，他对这个人和他背后的故事充满兴趣也充满好奇心，这一点营里的人都知道，却也从来没人当一回事。

这就是营里的规矩，你如果沉默不语，那别人就会当你不在意，更何况儒薏是真的不在意别人怎么议论杨悦，对她来说这一切如果不是亲眼所见，都不能当作板上钉钉的实锤。这一点她懂，大家都懂。

“儒薏，你刚刚又给你妹妹打电话了。” 说完了别人的坏话，也要打趣一下儒薏

“是，我妹也有段时间没看到我了，但是我妈说挺乖的，也不闹，但是每周一定在电视前看我。” 说着又站了起来

其余的女孩子也站了起来，“那这次最后一次公演可不能搞砸了，好不容易终于有机会在一组，可不能给儒薏老师拖后腿了。“ 中性女孩说

“别这么说，我还怕给你们拖后腿呢。“ 儒薏笑着拍拍中性女孩的肩膀，惹得大家一顿笑

公演只有不到十天的时间准备，八个人分成了两组，最后六个人出道。儒薏她们那组投票人气高占据优势，选了一首充满表现空间但也十分难掌握的歌；另一组则选了一首相对容易掌握却对技术水平要求很高的歌。

聚光灯照下，儒薏像初舞台那样，被队友扛在肩膀上摆着标志的蝴蝶姿势，修长的四肢在音乐开始的那一刻翻身下地，四人排开站位。

中性女孩磁性沙哑的嗓音为歌曲中间的高潮铺垫，立马把观众的注意力拉到自己身上。

“萧薇！萧薇！萧薇！”的呼声不绝于耳，都是中性女孩萧薇的支持者，她天生的舞台掌控力家上辨识度极高的外表和嗓音让她成为了金字塔的top, 是天生的c位。

萧薇一个转身来到了儒薏身边，她们面前的是主唱陆恩恩。这位娇小玲珑的短发女孩有着爆发力十足的高音，开嗓便把全场的情绪带到最高点，宽大的音域和天生上扬的嘴角是她的杀手锏，也是她充满黑暗的历史最大的盾牌。

儒薏走到c位，音乐骤停。儒薏开始说唱，从慢慢地吟说，然后越来越快，

【我說過相信我吧 一定會成功的啊！】

随着这一句振奋人心的rap说完，音乐再次推向高峰，舞台的c换成了主舞林纾。儒薏回到了位置上，四人卖力地合唱，脚起脚落，整整齐齐地完整最后一个公演舞台。

随着儒薏这一组的公演结束，待会再回到舞台中央的时候，会有六个人留下来，还有两个人奋斗了三个月，却在最后一刻，回到原点。

等待期间，公屏上回放了八位女孩初舞台的视频。

那时候的儒薏和同公司的队友一起来到这个舞台，他们一身白裙，只有儒薏穿的是长裙。一开场，儒薏被队友撑着摆了一个蝴蝶姿势，音乐开始她扯下来裙摆站在c位开始和队友一起跳着女团舞。正当大家都以为她是个主舞的时候，她推开了前边女子的肩膀，开始rap.。那一段rap是整个舞台的点睛之笔，她隐去长裙仙子的温婉，霸气地说了一段充满讽刺意味的rap.

后来，导师问她有没有加分表演，她把长裙的裙摆重新穿上，脱了鞋空中一字马一跃来到舞台中央，展示二十圈原地旋转。这，就是她扎实的基本功。

那一刻全场沸腾，学芭蕾舞的rapper, 可盐可甜却一点也不做作，小作坊的艺人，就这样一夜之间出了圈，出现在所有年轻人的手机上。

“儒薏！” 有人叫住了她，回头一看居然是杨悦

儒薏甜甜地笑了一下，招招手，又回头跟着自己的队友跑了

杨悦无奈一笑，整理了自己的外套，走上台。

放完十个人的初舞台视频，观众再次沸腾。

“我们后面这个帷幕再次拉开的时候，就是我们 Supernova 的六位女孩！” 杨悦充当了主持人的角色

“我相信他们也一样，是愿意为了舞台放弃生命的女孩！让我们倒数3，2，1欢迎Supernova 出道！”

幕帘后的六个女孩，c位是萧薇，顺位下来是陆恩恩、儒薏……他们四个，都成功进到出道位了。

庆功宴前，每个女孩都能回到宿舍换衣，但这路上，儒薏被扣了下来，“恭喜你，我的小女朋友。” 

“那以后，请多多指教了，男朋友。” 儒薏微微踮脚，给了杨悦一个轻轻的吻


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在此提醒，不适合看下去的人，止步吧。

“你们有想过未来喜欢的人会是什么样子的吗？” 主持人问

女孩儿们面面相觑，“我想我现在喜欢什么样的人，未来就喜欢什么样的人。” 汤儒薏说

“那你现在有喜欢的人吗？”主持人窃笑

萧薇拍着儒薏的头嘲笑道：“你怎么给自己挖了坑啊！”

“有哦，但是喜欢只是喜欢，喜欢那种在最需要的时候出现的人，我觉得我未来也一定会喜欢这样的人吧。” 儒薏倒也不紧张

主持人没想到儒薏会坦白自己有喜欢的人，“儒薏喜欢能给你安全感的男孩子呢。”

“虽然看起来不像，但是儒薏是那种会幻想自己将来会遇到什么样的男生的人。就是，心里全是少女粉红泡泡的女孩。” 陆恩恩打圆场，“我觉得儒薏一定会是个贤妻良母，做饭好吃生活自律还特别好相处！可惜想着要脱单都想了二十年了。”

这一番话惹得全场哄堂大笑。这就是人设，观众都喜欢反差，观众喜欢儒薏以前温婉的气质和霸气定位的反差，现在成了队里的rapper, 就把当初初恋脸的人设再次搬出来。一个心里有粉红泡泡，对爱情充满了憧憬，希望未来能遇到一个白马王子的少女。儒薏当时候却是眼睛都不眨就答应了保持这个人设。

可这不知不觉，从立人设那时候开始，竟也快到一年了。

“儒薏，我们限定团就快要解散了。你想过吗，未来你要何去何从。” 十一月份的北京天气逐渐转凉，再过不久这个宿舍里的人就要搬出去，再过不久，这个六人团就要回归原点

“这时候我也会羡慕那些没有出道的姑娘，至少这一年的时间里，她们很多人也追了上来。” 儒薏和萧薇坐在窗边，喝着啤酒，这六个人里，只有他们俩喝酒

“除非你像陆恩恩那样，天生条件好，长得也很符合主流审美。恩恩这个人感觉就是注定为这个时候而生，解散之后她一定会过的很好吧。” 萧薇说着，喝了一大口的啤酒，她这一年没少受各种非议，说她以前其实是校霸，抽烟喝酒纹身，翘课逃学……

可事实是，萧薇高中根本没毕业；她还在念书的时候白天在学校睡觉，晚上在酒吧里驻唱，哪来的时间当校霸？

“至少解散之后，不用再做乖女孩啊。” 儒薏笑萧薇，萧薇这样的女孩子本就应该自自在在地成长，唱喜欢的歌，做喜欢的事，说想说的话，而不是穿着别扭的衣服说着违心的话

“那倒是，我想散团之后去找我以前酒吧的兄弟，组乐队。我现在是大哥了，能罩着他们了。” 萧薇说的时候带着微笑，像是想起了什么快乐的事，看来心意已决啊，“你呢？”

儒薏没想到话锋会转到自己身上，愣了半刻。然后低头喝了一口酒，“我要趁这几个月好好谈恋爱啊，不然呢？” 语毕，拿出了自己的手机，发了一张自己喝酒的自拍发给了对方，“我也不做乖乖女了。”

萧薇看着儒薏，她一直觉得儒薏并不是表面看起来那么简单。这个女孩成团日，和导师在宿舍走廊上接吻，而后每每行程结束后也会消失。但是儒薏从来没有对队友掩饰这件事，哪怕对内有人觉得她这是变相潜规则，也有人认为她以前在营里听了各种杨悦的坏话转头就给杨悦打小报告，所以很多明显不喜欢杨悦的人都被淘汰了，包括第七名的那位女孩。

“杨悦是个好男朋友吗？” 萧薇问

“是吧，不能送礼物，会被发现；不能约会，会被发现；私下见面也不能多看两眼，会被发现……但没事，反正每天就是各种行程忙忙忙忙，忙完回到家聊聊天也睡了，等解散我会有更多时间处理跟他的关系吧。” 儒薏无奈道

“你们会长久吧。”

“谁知道呢。如果有一天被发现了，你们能不能都装作不知道啊？” 儒薏笑了，儒薏本来就不是爱笑的人，最多也是微微笑，一个真正外热内冷的人，这个不常见的笑却是此刻的萧薇看不懂的

“那有什么。反正我以后一定是个糊咖。” 萧薇和儒薏不是第一次一起喝酒，她以前也问过儒薏，杨悦到底有什么好，让她选秀的同时也不忘跟导师搞暧昧。儒薏没说什么，只是很敷衍地说，“能从他身上学到东西” 后把话题岔开了，萧薇也没再执着地追问。

萧薇也不傻，杨悦要是能教会他们什么早就在营里就教会了，只怕唱歌跳舞并不是儒薏想学的东西。娱乐圈每个人都有自己的生存之道，没有人有资格对别的人生存方式指指点点。更何况，这是汤儒薏。

电话响起，打断了萧薇。儒薏拿起手机，看了一眼，露出了一个微笑，把屏幕显示给萧薇：【杨悦】；萧薇也笑了一声，识趣离开。

“儒薏，你快睡了吗？” 电话那头对方疲惫的声音传来

“刚结束工作吗？听起来那么累啊。” 她看着窗外的星星，不知道对方现在在做什么呢

“嗯，我不是闭关吗。闭关写了二十多首歌，我的第二章专辑真的很好，会爆的。” 对方的声音里有一点点得瑟，毫不掩饰对自己业务能力的自信

“不愧是你，真了不起。” 儒薏摇摇手中的啤酒罐，还好……还好杨悦在节目播出之后又爆了，却没有让她觉得离他越来越远

“你什么时候假期啊，我想见见你。” 杨悦闭关做音乐，除了助理送饭，什么人都不见，什么人的电话都不听，就为了认真地完成自己的 ‘二胎’，而儒薏也不会自讨没趣打扰他

“你现在来接我啊。我明天下午才有行程。” 儒薏拉紧了自己的外套

“真的吗？” 儒薏把手机公放，曲着膝盖，把头埋进膝盖里，杨悦愉悦的声音传来，她轻轻地笑了

“嗯，正好喝了酒呢。” 她糯糯地说

“等我。” 说完就把电话挂断

儒薏抱着自己，感受着冷风从她的后颈渗入她的后背，像极了那一个晚上。在她最绝望的境地里，他双眼如炬，用最强硬的手段把她从沼泽里活生生拖了出来。

只有被他抱着的时候，才会觉得，此时此刻活着是真实的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章男主角正式（以别人口述的方式）亮相

说是接她，儒薏以为杨悦又派助理来接她。杨悦的助理来到楼下的时候，儒薏敲了萧薇的门，告诉她，她明天直接去录制现场，今晚就不会再回来了。萧薇只是坏笑了一下就答应了。结果一上车，就看到了坐在车后座的杨悦。儒薏没忍住笑了

她们的宿舍距离杨悦住的地方也不远，车程不到十分钟就能到。下车前，儒薏塞给助理一个礼物盒，助理本不敢收，儒薏却没有收回的意思，“本来就是给你带的。不喜欢就专卖吧。”说完就下车了

助理把车停在地下停车场，杨悦牵着儒薏地说一点也不避忌一起上了楼。刚进到杨悦的屋子里，就被他屋里的外卖味吸引了。

“猜猜我都叫了什么外卖？”杨悦牵着儒薏的手挡在她面前，不让她看桌上的餐盒

儒薏皱了皱眉头，想了想：“小龙虾，还有烤鱼。你还开了啤酒。”

杨悦笑了，捏了捏儒薏的小脸蛋。“了不起啊小狗鼻子！”

“那你是大胖猪。大晚上吃油脂这么高的，您老也不怕长胖。”

“没事，我最近也不开演唱会也没什么公开活动需要露身材，别胖太明显就好了。” 说着就拉出椅子让儒薏坐下，自己做到对面打开所有外卖盒，“你吃什么吗？”

“不吃了，女明星胖了那是犯罪。” 她看着杨悦一盒一盒地打开，油腻的味道充斥了她的嗅觉

“怎么会，我还觉得你瘦了呢，你是不是太瘦了啊。我大腿快比你腰还粗了。” 杨悦边说边吃

“那可不是愁的吗，我过几个月就要散团了。我公司还是小公司呢，还想着怎么办呢。” 儒薏双手交叉放在桌上，整个头埋了进去

“没公司挖角你吗？不能啊。” 杨悦本来想伸手碰儒薏，动作太大差点把小龙虾盒子推掉了。杨悦马上收回手把小龙虾的盒子稳住了，重新放好

“其实也不是没有，只是没有心仪的，还想等等看呢。” 小龙虾的盒子就在自己面前，儒薏几乎是本能地退开

“比如说？”

“你们公司啊。谁不知道和远方集团有关的，资源又多又好呀。”

杨悦听闻，似乎回想了什么，“我上回被公司派去出席一个活动，遇到了远方集团的总裁，看起来年纪不比我大多少，但是一表人才的样子，应该本来就是个富二代吧。”

儒薏抬起头，给足了杨月反应。“你还见过这种大人物啊！我以为远方集团总裁应该是个大叔老头之类的。”

“不是，挺年轻的。好像是陈总吧，陈柏川。”

儒薏沉默，组合解散之后她合约也该到期了。她肯定要离开如今这个小公司才能有更好的发展，但是她要选的公司不仅仅是大公司，她要加入的公司，是一家能够重视她，能够让她以最快的速度往上爬的公司。她已经二十三了，这每一步都不容许错，她耗不起一年两年。三年，最多三年她要爬得比杨悦还高，不能像杨悦一样靠话题度，不能像杨悦一样快三十了还在流量圈挣扎，那不够。她迫切地需要一个往上爬的机会。

“怎么了，累了吗？累了先去躺会儿，我洗了澡来陪你。” 杨悦见她不语，以为她累了

“嗯，那我等你。” 说着就向前亲了一口杨悦的脸颊，逃开

温存过后，杨悦从背后拥着儒薏。两个人的身上还残留着彼此留下来的味道，儒薏把手覆在杨悦的手掌上，杨悦温热的呼吸喷在后颈上，挑拨着她的神经，让她往把自己更缩成一团，杨悦却越是把她往自己怀里拉。

“其实，远方投资的公司不止我们公司。” 杨悦感受到了怀里的人呼吸一顿，知道她还没睡着便继续道，“一帆娱乐，我们的竞争对手，也是远方投资的。就是因为都争着远方的资源才变成竞争对手的。”

“小作坊？没听说过。”

“嗯，新公司，去年签了好些大明星，截胡了我们公司的资源。可能是关系户吧。”

“哦”

杨悦再醒来的时候，就看到坐在床边看手机的儒薏。

“几点了？” 杨悦揉揉自己的眼睛，伸手够自己的手机

“还早，你先睡吧。反正我也醒了，我想先回去了。” 儒薏感受到了腰间的手臂，回头给杨悦一个吻

“拜拜，到家了给我发个消息。” 她抚着她的头，亲昵地又给了一个吻

儒薏窃笑，“好”

杨悦不知道，儒薏这一走，就没想过再回来。

“一帆娱乐，远方陈总握百分之二十的股份，最大的股东是段泽明，握百分之三十股份，也是这公司总裁。还有一些小股东是公司艺人。” 陆恩恩靠在儒薏的肩膀上说

“你又是怎么知道的。” 刚从杨悦家里回来，就遇到了刚刚起床的陆恩恩。陆恩恩看她从外面刚回来就知道昨晚发生了什么，除了坏笑也没有多说，上了车之后陆恩恩就看见她在手机上搜‘一帆娱乐’。

“嘿嘿嘿。要不你试试跟这家公司接洽吧。” 陆恩恩没有正面回答，儒薏知道，陆恩恩这种有钱家里的孩子一般对这种高层社会关系知道的比较多，却不轻易说白

“我试试吧。你说的陈总，难道是陈柏川？这公司怎么和他有关系啊？” 儒薏假问

“段明泽跟他有私交啊。” 至于是什么样的私交陆恩恩也没有再说

“啊，那不是成了杨悦他们公司的竞争对手了。” 儒薏调整姿势，让陆恩恩躺的舒服点

“怎么，你不想跟你男朋友打对台啊？” 陆恩恩捏了儒薏的大腿，笑她，“是，但我更看好一帆娱乐，毕竟两家公司的总裁跟金主的关系不一样。”

儒薏看着陆恩恩，想起了她以前曾经说过，杨悦的公司只是资本圈里的一个小角色。要说总裁和金主的关系，那杨悦的老板和陈柏川应该没有私交，甚至两个人都不在一个层次上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世上最切题的文


	4. Chapter 4

杨悦不可思议地看着手机。

今天一大早经纪人就冲上他家，把他叫醒，让他看ipad上的新闻，对他劈头盖脸一顿骂。

“不是让你小心一点吗！ 你还让人家拍到汤儒薏大半夜跟你一起到楼下停车场，过了一夜隔天还是人家自己一个人走！“ 经纪人气得无话可说，不知道是哪家媒体拍到的，根本就没有提前和公司协商，直接发出来，不到一个小时就已经传的全网沸沸扬扬了

“儒薏那里呢？“ 杨悦看着评论里多的是骂儒薏卖弄单身人设的网友

“儒薏那里刚好遇上快解约了，那边恨不得马上把这个烫手的事丢了。你这个节点上出事真不知道是害谁。“

杨悦马上打给儒薏，响了很多声那边却没有接。

“需要承认那就承认吧。” 杨悦无奈道，他自己是流量圈的边缘人，不说没有作品，也确实没有出圈的作品，此刻暴恋情对他的伤害就算大，但他的年纪也到了，谈恋爱无可厚非；但是儒薏就不一样了，刚踏进流量圈，年纪小，还卖着单身人设，就更别说能让她立足的作品了。

“承认个屁，儒薏她们公司一点都不配合。一大早打过去问怎么处理，那边只说顺其自然，摆明就是不想认。他们那个态度我都怀疑是他们下的手笔。” 经纪人又接通了一通电话，也是来证实恋情新闻的媒体

“可能吗？这事对他们公司损失不是比我们大。” 杨悦思来想去，根本想不通有谁跟他有这个仇

杨悦再次刷新了微博首页，【杨悦近照曝光，昔日身材不再】底下营销号统一的标题附和：【能为了舞台牺牲性命，却不能管住嘴】贴上的都是他闭关之和一年前在选秀节目上的对比图，现在的他甚至连闭关前都比不上。

他一直以为自己和之前差别不大，可是真到了有对比图，才看出来自己确实忽略身材管理了。

点开评论，热评：【自律人设算是崩得彻底了】

杨悦心里咯噔，再次拿起手机给儒薏打电话，对方依然没有接通。

但是令杨悦和经纪人焦头烂额的，不仅仅是这些事。

一天的时间，几乎每个小时刷新都会爆出新的黑料，【杨悦惧高人设崩塌，年初欢乐蹦极视频曝光】【网爆杨悦闭关一周写了二十首歌！新专辑即将发布？】【练习生内涵杨悦训练营期间辱骂练习生】

评论百花齐放，“这该不会是杨悦新专辑炒话题吧？” 后来，一开始对儒薏不利的风评逆转到自己身上，“他卖天真人设，在综艺里学羊吃草？这根本不是天真吧，三岁小孩都不干的事。真呕心……” 这些留言真假参半，造谣的谎话里夹杂着真话，附上了图有凭有据，很难不让人信服。

年初蹦极是真，惧高是假；天真人设是真，吃草是真，但天真是假；闭关写了二十首歌是真，新专辑发布却遥遥无期……

儒薏选秀期间和成团期间所有节目和访问再次被翻到首页上；以前没看过的，不感兴趣的，不认识的，现在都愿意献上自己的那份点击量，凑凑热闹，走在舆论潮流前线。视频中的她一直那么从容，所有的访问和综艺中都表现得如鱼得水，大气、真挚、节目效果和真性情掌握度点到为止……

页面上仍然播放着【杨悦和汤儒薏的舞蹈水平大对比】的视频，视频中的自己卖力表演，或是脱衣，或是性感舞蹈，不择手段换来观众和嘉宾们的呼声，儒薏的表演充满自信，却不像自己百般讨好，她从小练舞，有过人的学舞速度，刚学会的舞蹈给五分钟时间练习就能消化，每一次舞台展示都能游刃有余地展示自己的长处。她独舞的时候能让大家的目光都离不开她，哪怕专业舞者出身的队友站在身边，她也不逞多让。

关于杨悦和汤儒薏的绯闻满天飞，高高挂在热搜一天；不管是以前不喜欢杨悦的，还是被舆论带了节奏不再喜欢杨悦的，都开始发声，提出了自己的想法。有提到阴谋论的，也有提到杨悦挡了人的道的，舆论纷纷，两位当事人却一言不发。

“签吧。”

儒薏看了看合约，上面写得清清楚楚合约中提到的对赌合约；上面承诺她的资源，曝光度，都比之前所接触的公司要丰厚许多。但是一年的时间，她要是满足不了这个高额的对赌合约，那便会满盘皆亏。

儒薏嘲讽地笑了笑，不会的。

走出一帆娱乐的大门，儒薏戴上了墨镜，发了一条微博。

【一直很尊重杨老师，没交往，没炒作，没故事】


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给杨悦注入新的灵魂

“欸，儒薏儒薏，杨悦那事是你捅的吧？”

组合解散，合约结束，组合里的六个人也重新有了归宿。

萧薇就像之间说的那样，回到了酒吧街做起地下乐队；而陆恩恩却也来了一帆娱乐。

“不是哦。” 儒薏知道陆恩恩和一帆娱乐的关系不一般，也知道陆恩恩的背景不一般，可是她不问，因为她也并不想让陆恩恩知道自己的心思

“我一直在想，你还有什么后手。” 儒薏和一帆娱乐签约的那一天满城风雨，最后却以儒薏一句【没交往】结束

说是结束不如说是暂时告一段落，舆论在这个时候被制止，所有风评都向着儒薏。杨悦的口碑和人品败坏并不是一朝一夕的功夫，坊间一直流传着杨悦的各种败露事迹，多亏了互联网的记忆，这一些重新被带到台面上，被更多人，被更多曾经被蒙在鼓里的人看见；而儒薏呢，虽然逃不过杨悦粉丝的讨伐，但路人更倾向于这些话不过都是杨悦的粉丝为了洗白杨悦而自欺欺人的文宣。

墙倒众人推，杨悦以前的创作，他的所做所言都一一被否认，他成了copy王，他成了人设崩塌的心机男，那个原本还能在流量圈边缘徘徊的男偶像成了众矢之的；相反的，儒薏的才华、颜值、情商……都被放大，她的实力被认可，有了话题，成功走进了顶流圈。

慢慢地大家似乎已经决定了，以儒薏的实力和素养，就算俩人有过什么关系，那都是杨悦先起的头。

杨悦再次坐到了自己的工作室里，这次他再也说不出闭关一周就能写出二十首歌这种话了。他被击败了，被儒薏那一句【没交往、没炒作、没故事】泼了一桶冷水，浇得他透心凉。

他也试过给儒薏打过很多次电话，但是儒薏一次都没有接通。就像是，他们之间的一切都是他一个人臆想出来的，突然他觉得儒薏以前的一颦一笑后面都带着阴谋和算计，甚至是在床上缠绵的画面此刻都变得讽刺无比。

【儒薏我做错了什么】

【儒薏我们聊聊吧】

【儒薏你真的没有喜欢过我吗】

【儒薏我到底算什么】

聊天框上依然只有自己绿色的独白，连着三四十条，都是这几周他发过去的讯息。

那个在初舞台惊艳了自己的女生，唱着diss rap 的芭蕾舞女孩；一开始就暗示了他，再无害的外表翻身一跃，扯掉伪装，她就能掌控舞台。

“这个剧本难度好高啊。” 陆恩恩指着她手上的剧本，意味深长地笑着

“确实，但这个团队之前的几部剧质量都很高，去试镜总是不亏。” 儒薏翻阅着剧本，原本的计划是把舞蹈和饶舌的长处发挥到极致，不管是参加什么样的节目都好，都要把知名度提高，都要把实力展示出来，那样才能保证更多的资源找上门，也才能保证对赌协议能达成。

“我偷偷跟你说个事吧，你签约的那天早上爆出这么一个事，段总给陈总打了个电话。毕竟理论上，你和杨悦一个是他投资了很长时间的人，一个人他以后要投资的人；总该参考一下大金主的意见。” 陆恩恩对儒薏的冷淡并不在意，继续道：“正常人都会保那个投了钱的，但是张总说，投资了杨悦这么长时间也不见有什么回报，他粉丝事儿还多，天天都得给他粉丝擦屎，还不如换个人投资。”

儒薏看着陆恩恩，衡量着这番话的目的和意义。

“有什么话就说吧。这个剧本你应该也是看过了，不就是你推了才来到我手上的吗？”

陆恩恩甜甜地笑了，“别闹了，我才不演戏呢。我就是看到了团队很优秀才看了两眼，发现是个脏兮兮土黑土脸的角色我就没继续看了，就我这脸怎么演这种角色。” 意识到儒薏误会了她的来意，恩恩解释道

“杨悦和他的粉丝得罪的圈内人不少，他粉丝喜欢天天追着各种代言商和节目组说这个不行那个不行，逼这个道歉那个道歉，这不之前咱那个选秀好不容易给他塑造了一个温柔导师的人设，结果他回头被人挖出不少没出道那会儿侮辱女性的微博。” 恩恩刷着手机，翻到了八卦新闻的截图，递给了儒薏

“你帮他爆出来的那些都是这几年的，大部分人都在他那个bot看过大概了；但是他出道前在网上冲浪可狠了，但是这种一般粉丝查不到，公司早就给平台付保护费了。完了你一捅，金主不给他砸钱了，他这些是不是都要被起底了。” 陆恩恩拿回手机，“但是当然他也不是只有一个金主，且看吧谁会保他吧。”

“保不了。”儒薏深吸了一口气，把剧本闭上，对恩恩眨了个眼

陈柏川看着汤儒薏的简历，照片上的女孩子微微一笑，穿着选秀节目上的制服；这个偶像团体出身的女生，接了正剧；一个以舞蹈和饶舌能力出名的女偶像在限时团体解散之后立刻转型走向正剧演员的路上。没有任何表演经历的女偶像，真的能接得住这么强势的团队和角色吗

“试镜而已，要是没本事不接就是了。”段明泽把剧本递了下去，他们能拿到这个好剧本，能提供资深演员和资金，汤儒薏这个新人能不能过关斩将击败其他女演员就全凭她的本事了

“剧本你没看过吗？”陈柏川继续翻着简历，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬

“看过了，有什么问题吗？”段明泽很少见陈柏川有这种表情，一时觉得有意思

“给女偶像接这样的角色，人家没跟上来跟你闹已经给面子了。” 儒薏即将试镜的角色戏份不多，但是角色形象与她本人反差极大，不再是干干净净地小女孩，而是一个吃惯了苦头的穷女孩，看不到未来和希望，迷茫无措。

“我看她这么喜欢反差的套路，说不定会喜欢这个角色。”段明泽笑道

“她会拿到手的。”陈柏川一扔，简历被扔进了抽屉里，“这个姑娘不简单，多盯着点。”

段明泽缩了缩肩，“陆恩恩不说了吗，给根绳索就能顺势爬。”

“拿杨悦换自己，这点年纪看得有点太透了。”陈柏川笑，资本家从来不做亏本生意，杨悦就是个亏本的投资，让杨悦彻底失去价值，然后自己顶上，做那个有价值的投资。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭送杨悦。

“这女孩什么来路，真没演过戏？”

儒薏跪坐在试镜组面前，导演，副导演，编剧……都看着眼前这个素颜，披头散发，满脸疲态的少女。她看着他们的眼里有恐惧，有渴求，但更重要的是，她和这个角色一样，即便看不到希望眼里也透露了那满满的求生欲。

“卡——” 导演喊的一声卡，副导演没忍住给她鼓掌

试镜现场除了试镜组周边也围满了人，都是这部电影的参演者，大家都想看看今天试镜那么多角色，有多少人能拿着角色走出去。

“你的简历上说，你没有过表演经验？可是你刚刚那段做的不错。是有过什么类似经历吗？” 导演问，“如果可以说的话，不说的话也没关系。”

“没有类似经历，把自己代入进去而已。” 儒薏整理了仪表，把头发扎了起来，再次露出那张干净无害的脸

“我们这部戏给你试镜的角色设计妆容你了解过吗？” 编剧知道这是位女偶像，自然要考虑偶像愿不愿意扮丑的问题

“没关系，妆容越贴近角色越能帮我入戏。” 儒薏没有避开试镜组每个人打量她的眼神，自信无畏

剧本试镜结束，导演问了一些问题，再给了她一个类似情景，面试就结束了。儒薏离开的时候，试镜间里听见了几声憋着大笑的窃笑。许多人都露出了赞许地微笑，这个角色，已经归入小姑娘的囊中了。

“了不起。”段明泽不禁夸奖，要不是全程都在，他一定不会相信汤儒薏有这个能力

“那就麻烦在人家能成功转型前，把路障都清理清理。” 陈柏川却没有露出任何喜悦，只是拍拍段明泽的肩膀，就走了出去。

来接汤儒薏的是她的助理，林飞。

“我找到那个女生了，她辞职了，但是她愿意帮你这个忙。说是谢谢你给她送的礼物，就当还礼了。”

“嗯，那也别让小姑娘被人网爆得太过分了。” 那个女生就是杨悦的助理，杨悦在之前的流言之后元气大伤，远方不再给他砸钱，可他依然是他们公司的摇钱树，公司再怎么也会让其他金主保他。因而，杨悦的团队也做了一些公关，例如给各个散播谣言，造谣的平台还有营销号发律师函。

律师函虽然控制住平台和营销号继续散播谣言，却没有制止网友们嘲笑他给平台发律师函的行为。

“你这一招，他就基本上半年不用工作了。” 林飞是儒薏来到一帆娱乐之后才接手儒薏的工作，之前小作坊的经纪人和助理都留在小作坊，但交接工作却完成得很顺利，所以公司安排了经纪帮把她安排行程和拉拢资源，也给她安排了林飞来帮她处理日常行程

所以当段明泽再次在社交网站上刷到杨悦的黑料时，他也没忍住失笑了。

“要不说这姑娘能对的上陈总的胃口呢。这行事作风都一个样。” 他前脚刚听完陈总说扫清路障，后脚就追上姑娘的脚步了，他给公关团队打了个电话，玩笑道：“人以前不是咱公司的咱管不着，但是人现在是咱的人了，咱得多给人点牌面。提醒提醒姑娘我们一帆和小作坊是不一样的。”

确实，儒薏本来安排好的后招居然成为了彻底打垮杨悦的开胃菜。

陆恩恩曾经说的那些陈年旧事起底，儒薏看着平台借用营销号公布的截图，按耐住一丝恶心。

他曾经在一则不堪入目的色情网页推送下留言：【让我来探索女性身体的奥秘吧】，也曾和朋友们在某位女明星的评论下评论：【你美得像只鸡】

平台留下的证据标明了他当时候用的用户名字和认证，就是他的原名：杨霄煦。

那个账号虽然已经多年不用，但是仍然存在，依然记录着杨悦出道前口无遮拦辱骂女性和满嘴污言秽语的青涩年华。

杨悦的助理此前公布的名牌礼物一事，更是给这条指控加了油添了醋。

杨悦的助理在微博公布了自己的辞职信，称再也忍受不了杨悦的行为举止了。配图是一些名牌包和香水。微博里提及：【包和香水都是杨悦送给汤儒薏的，儒薏没敢收，每次都会偷偷送回来给我。】

如果说当初质疑杨悦的实力和作风只能说明此人三观不正，那此次侮辱女性还用礼物把后辈骗到屋里却就是板上钉钉的犯罪问题了。

而此刻的杨悦唯一能做的，只有注销了那个不堪回首的旧号。

可如果说有压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，那还是靠杨悦的粉丝自己。

杨悦的粉丝举报平台伪造证据，举报平台造谣，同时对各个营销号还有小助理，汤儒薏，都进行人身攻击。

“去年选秀节目要不是平台把他温柔对待练习生的话题搬到热搜，他也不会突然翻红；怎么人设崩塌之后反而粉丝来举报平台造谣？难怪平台气得把压箱底的黑料都拿出来了。过桥拆桥第一人。”

国内最大的娱乐交流平台一夜之间被举报了上百亿次；成功引起了有关部门的注意。

国内最大的娱乐交流平台代表着什么？代表着无数的追星女孩，聚集在这个平台，使用这个平台，让他们匿名地认识兴趣相投，志同道合的伙伴；这个平台也给了许多缺少机会的明星一些机遇，从网络走到舞台上；虽然谈不上其乐融融，却也是一方天地。

有关部门没法无视上百亿份的举报，下达命令，平台被迫重整，加强管制。

那些曾经可以存在在灰色地带的作品，被消灭；那些曾经可以匿名交友的人，有了身份；那些被标为‘无营养’的内容，也要重新审核。

许多创作者的作品被强制下架，那一夜许多创作者都慌乱地想给自己的作品留个底，却快不及系统批量地删除。平台被迫重整，只能出面安抚用户，曾经允诺了自由的创作天地和交流平台，如今却需要把这些心血都销毁。平台给出了证据，证实证据不是伪造，却挽回不了许多差点就此轻生的原创作者。

这个平台虽一切照常营业，但是此后再也没有真性情。

网络社交平台扼杀最后一点创作和言论自由的耻辱柱，从此钉上了杨悦和他粉丝的名字。

【上卷 完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，杨悦也就正式下线了。  
> 这非常大型的阴阳怪气现场也要暂时告一段落了  
> 放心阴阳怪气还是会有。  
> 最后，吃瓜需谨慎，我这里肯定有虚构内容，吃瓜归吃瓜，但别什么瓜好的坏的真的假的都吃。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LSL (LSX)  
> 自己哥哥这个缩写，自己走。

“叔，您现在搬过来了，我工作也能省点心。你们在老家我老惦记你们，总想着一有时间就回去看你们。” 儒薏手上拿着一个箱子，里面装的都是澄欣学习的必需品

“那怎么能行，你这么忙还要抽时间回老家看我们，那你什么时候休息啊。” 男人手上还忙着挂窗帘，头也不回地搭话

“所以您二老就安心住下来吧。虽然说你们的朋友都在老家，但是我打听过了，这边的街坊很多都是跟着孩子搬过来的，还都像老家那样好客。过些日子，叔叔您要是有时间就带着我妈出去找打麻将的朋友吧。” 儒薏把箱子放下，向站在门边的小女孩招手，“澄欣，下周你要去新学校上学了，你紧张吗？”

小女孩走到儒薏身边，抓着儒薏的袖子，不点头也不摇头。

“丫头前几天还高兴着呢，说是能搬过来就能常常见姐姐了。怎么这会儿倒怯了？” 男人从梯子下来，拍了拍手上的灰，一边不忘打趣着小女儿

“不紧张。” 听到父亲打趣她，澄欣嘟起了小嘴，“姐姐那么辛苦，那么用功，我也要用功。”

儒薏摸摸小女孩的头，说：“那下周妈妈带你去新学校的时候，你可不要偷偷哭哦。要是不喜欢就告诉妈妈。”

“知道了。” 小女孩说

试镜的结果不出意料，林飞说下个月就要正式进组了。这个月，儒薏除了研读剧本以外还有一些拍摄工作，便托了林飞帮她找房子，希望能在进组前让家里人都搬到身边。

家里有个妈妈和继父，还有一个六岁的妹妹。儒薏参加选秀的时候就已经和家里人商量好了。如果出道了，那就把他们接到他们来身边；所以这一年时间，继父忙着在新城市找工作，妈妈则是帮妹妹办转学的事情。

“你放心吧，我明天先带妹妹去学校看看，也顺道和老师们认识认识。你不用担心我们。” 屋子儒薏见过，没什么需要大装修的，前租客是个日本家庭，只住了一年就因为年迈的老母亲病了，没办法需要回日本。家具和许多生活用品没办法带走，都留下来了，房东看东西都还新就没扔，让他们自己挑，不想要的是捐了还是送环保都无所谓。

房子很干净，装潢也算过得去，家具很齐全，更重要的是这里的环境和保安都有保障，儒薏参考了家长的意见之后就让他们搬过来了。

妈妈把端出来的水果盘子放到客厅的小桌子，帮着儒薏看妹妹的学习用品。“妹妹可用功了，说是姐姐那么累，自己一定要当全班第一名。” 妈妈笑。小女儿是她二婚的孩子，和儒薏年纪差的比较多，孩子出世不久儒薏就跑到大城市去当训练生了，本来担心两个孩子关系疏远，可是妹妹却特别黏姐姐，不管是手机通话的时候，还是姐姐偶尔回家的时候，她都喜欢拉着姐姐喋喋不休地说。

就连姐姐不在家的时候都会跑进姐姐房里睡姐姐的床，更小的时候还会拿着姐姐房里的照片亲亲。

“那可不，每次都在电话里跟我炫耀呢。特别厉害！” 儒薏就这样把澄欣圈在怀里，把头放到澄欣的头上玩手机，任妹妹把水果递到嘴边，张口就吃。

“你平常都吃什么？吃水果吗？你们年轻人都不吃水果。" 妈妈看着儒薏和妹妹抱在一起的画面，忍不住多操心操心女儿在外自己生活的事

“嗷——好像是吃的比较少。”但是她没敢告诉妈妈，那是因为水果糖分高，她不怎么吃

“你以后要是在家，就让妈妈就做好了饭给你送过去，水果也是，都放你冰箱里也好。冷冻的你回来就能热了，不用叫外卖。” 叔叔洗好了手就回到客厅，吃起了老婆削了皮的苹果，“外卖是好吃，但就是不知道干不干净。“

“不用，我会做饭啊。我冰箱里有冷冻食材。而且，我给人打工，都是包了伙食的，太晚了我都是吃了才回家。” 儒薏给妹妹塞了一口水果，轻松地玩笑道

“那妈妈有时间就过去你屋里看看，别留着不新鲜的食材。你什么时候回来也跟妈妈说声，打扫好了你回来就不用睡肮肮脏脏的房子。” 妈妈带着试探意味看着儒薏，孩子不在她身边长大，对于这个孩子，妈妈总是充满愧疚，想用尽办法去弥补

“好。” 儒薏知道妈妈担心她，不忍心抚了她这番好意，“妈您别担心我了，我挺好的。”

妈妈被说中了心事，只能回以一个勉强的微笑。

“当妈的怎么可能不操心，行了今晚大伙儿都累了，叫外卖吧！还没试过大城市的外卖呢！”叔叔看了一眼手表，提议道

“不行！“妈妈像是想都没想就拒绝了，这倒吓到叔叔了

儒薏失笑，“没事的妈，我也不是吃不得外卖。” 也许妈妈是急着最初找到自己时，满屋子的外卖盒和发臭的食物堆满了整个客厅的场景，所以在自己面前，妈妈对于‘外卖’这两个字的反应极大

“出去吃吧。在屋里待着一天了，晚饭还在家里吃，不得把你憋死了。“ 妈妈可能是意识到自己的语气不对，反应过来之后立马放软了语气和叔叔协商了起来

叔叔自知应该是不小心触到某个雷区了。对于儒薏的往事他知道的不多，他知道这个往事可能有点沉重，所以除非当事人亲自提起，他也不好过问：“行啊，那就出去吃吧。“

儒薏摇摇头表示无奈，拿起了手机就找到了一家可以订桌的餐厅。餐厅就离家里不远，但是有小厢房，她可不需要吃饭的时候还被围观，再说，这个小区说大也不大，再过不久大家就会互相认识；一搬进来就让大家知道他们家有个女艺人，这往后的日子还怎么过。

“妈，您别这么紧张兮兮的。以前那些事我忘不了，但是我也没困在里边儿呢。“ 那一夜，她们母女俩坐到客厅里，久违地谈起了以前的事

“我哪能不紧张呢！ 我……我……我要知道你跟过去会过那样的日子，我，我就是怎么都会把你带到身边的！“ 妈妈坐在儒薏身边，紧握着儒薏的手，似乎还有点颤抖

“妈，我不怨您。“ 儒薏回握了妈妈的手道：”您偷偷给我寄信，您每年我过生日都给我送礼物；虽然我从来没收到过，但是我都知道。“

妈妈再次低下了头，孩子跟着前夫长大。分开后她就再也见不到儒薏，她只能偷偷把信送到学校，每年孩子生日的时候偷偷地送礼物；她以为至少送到学校，孩子会收到，可原来孩子什么都没收到过。

儒薏像摸着澄欣的头一样，摸了摸母亲的头，却摸出了几根刺眼的白发，“妈，您别自责。“

妈妈只能低着头摇头。

“妈，答应我好不好。以后你会看到我的新闻，不一定都是好的；你会从别人那里听到我的事儿，也不一定是好的；可能还会有人来问你我的事儿，估计也不是好的。“ 妈妈听着这番话不明所以地抬头看着儒薏，只看到儒薏无奈地笑着说，”那些您都先别信，给我打电话。我都跟您说，您别瞎想，叔叔也别瞎想，更别让澄欣瞎想。好吗？“

儒薏似乎看到妈妈强忍着眼里的眼泪，点点头。

那就好，儒薏心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一段不会有之前大型阴阳怪气的风格。  
> 但是在某种时候会暗戳戳地有彩蛋，可以找找。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天也是短小。

儒薏看着镜子前的自己，干净的脸上用了比自己的肤色暗了几个色调的粉底液，让整张脸看起来更暗淡无光；头发被倒梳，看起来毛毛躁躁地披头散发。看着这样的自己，她居然会想起一些往事，没忍住拿出了手机拍了一张剧照。  
“想什么呢？” 段明泽看着自家女艺人对着镜子发呆，然后神经兮兮地笑着拿出了手机自拍，觉得有点毛骨悚然  
“在想，就这样的妆容之上再狠狠画上大浓妆，大蓝色眼影，眼睫毛，然后大红色的口红，会更合适。” 她回头看着一身西装的段明泽，这不是他们初次相见  
“你演的是落魄女子！就是穷，为生活而挣扎的落魄女子，不是被抛弃的情妇，也不是被强暴的风尘女子好吗？” 段明泽扶额，其他女偶像恨不得让妆容清淡些，不至于让自己显得很丑，这位倒好，要作践自己画得爹妈都认不出来得样子  
“我这不是在暗示我老板那种角色我也愿意接吗？” 儒薏看着段明泽无言的样子，觉得有点好笑  
“走吧，开机仪式要开始了。” 段明泽看到林飞开门走进来，看了一眼手表，拍拍儒薏的肩膀。“好好加油吧，待会开机会有很多记者，咱大老板也会在，你争取好好表现。”   
儒薏比了一个ok，伸了一个懒腰就跟着林飞往外走。这一步走出去，是不是就离你更进一步了呢？  
陈柏川正跟导演聊着天就看到汤儒薏走近其他演员，礼貌地一一打过招呼。后面还跟着笑得不怀好意得段明泽。段明泽倒是一转头就看到了看着自己得陈柏川，眼中的笑意没有收敛反而更加放肆。陈柏川无奈地把双手插进裤兜里，回头继续和导演谈论着这次电影的拍摄计划。  
“也不是第一次合作了，郭导执手我什么都不担心。我担心的只是这次带了个没演过戏得女偶像进组，虽然试镜时候的表现的确很亮眼，但是还得多看看。” 试镜时陈柏川和段明泽混在群演中，汤儒薏有一半的表演都背对着他们；也正因为如此，他看到了儒薏开始前那孤注一掷得神情和那一个深呼吸  
“陈总也别担心，这剧组里有的是好演员，她要是愿意，也多的是愿意教她，帮她的人。” 郭导对儒薏得印象很好，她在妆容上真的一点也不忌讳，对剧组里得其他人也很客气，态度端正，相处起来还算愉快。  
“那就麻烦郭导了，不用看在我的面子上跟他客气。” 接话得是段明泽，他看儒薏和演员们已经聊了起来，就找陈柏川来了  
话虽如此，但是段明泽和陈柏川都出现来给汤儒薏说话了，郭导明白这是公司这之后要捧的人。别的不说，首先这个人肯定得罪不起，其次也是提醒他必须让这位新演员在这次的电影中大放异彩。

“就算是你投钱了，陈总您什么时候这么食得人间烟火了？之前那几部剧人家开机烧香您怎么请都不来，我就老觉得那香都是给你烧的，您吸了能不怪他们预算超支。没想到啊，您这次还会亲自大驾光临来跟郭导聊天啊？” 他们没有等开机仪式结束就离开了，段明泽约陈柏川吃午饭，亲自给他开车。  
这样的机会以前常有，如今却少有了，逮着机会段明泽就没放过陈柏川，打趣他打趣了一路，差点没把陈柏川说晕了。“你怎么那么能说，能不能赶紧开到饭馆，吃完我该上班了。”  
段明泽被这话逗笑了，“小说里的总裁不都不需要上班的吗？你这个假货。” 说完他看到陈柏川眯着眼微微笑了一下，也没再打扰陈柏川闭目养神。  
吃完饭段明泽送陈柏川回公司，陈柏川开了门准备下车。突然想起了什么，回过头，“明泽，去查汤儒薏，”出道前，每一天，都要查。

接下来的几个月汤儒薏都在剧组里，她的戏份不多，没有她的戏份她也会跑到剧组里看别的演员演戏。  
一开始她的作用只是和演员们聊聊天，陪候场的演员们聊天解闷，后来她慢慢从中看出了门路就会向演员们提问，演员们就会用最简单的方式解释给她听，也传授一些经验和技巧。更后来，她演戏的时候会有一些演员看着她，指点她，候场的时候提醒她演戏不能全靠入戏，毫无技巧的演技并不是每个演员都能接得住，效果也不一定好。儒薏听他们说话从来不插话，认认真真地听着，有什么问题也会等前辈说完了再问，一来二去演员们也会主动找儒薏跟她分享一些小故事，比如在别的剧组发生的趣闻趣事，关系就这么建立起来了。  
儒薏隔三岔五就买饮料点心送剧组的工作人员和演员，剧组的工作人员私下很少和艺人来往，但是大家对这位女偶像的印象都很好，愿意放下脸面向前辈们学习，也不怕被批评。就算导演受之前几场戏影响，脾气有点暴，说的话重了几分，儒薏也不会甩脸色，会客客气气地请教导演要如何改进，会在明白导演要求之后归位，事后反倒会感谢导演愿意对她下功夫。这样的态度时间一长，导演都没法对着她来气。  
剧组生活对儒薏来说十分惬意，段总为了这部戏减少了她的工作量，让她认认真真待在剧组里学习；除了一些电话访问和耗时不长的行程林飞会提前提醒儒薏，其他的时候儒薏不是在和剧组的演员们联谊就是待在房间里写词创作。  
这样减少工作量和曝光度对她也是个好处，公司趁这段时间处理了她之间风评被害的事；这两三个月下来她的新闻很快被其他的新闻盖过去，她也差不多要回归流量明星的生活了。  
【儒薏儒薏你是不是快杀青了，林飞说你后天杀青，你杀青后休息吗？休息吧，公司规定拍戏杀青可以休息一天的，我大后天休假我去找你玩儿啊！】  
陆恩恩的一连发了好几条消息，儒薏看的脑袋直发疼，她还想着偷懒呢  
【你就是惦记我刚买那台咖啡机】


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她只是幸运，资本选择了她。

陆恩恩一大早就跑到她家门口敲门了。

“大小姐，我还想多睡会儿呢，你没工作也体谅体谅我吧。” 儒薏无奈地看着门边的陆恩恩，埋怨道

“那你继续睡，睡醒了再说。” 陆恩恩倒也无所谓

儒薏却不客气，“那您自便哈，我回去睡了，WIFI 是我手机号。”

陆恩恩挥挥手示意儒薏继续睡，她自己则是连上了wifi 就自顾自地到厨房泡咖啡了。

自从组合解散了之后，她们大部分人已经没有保持联系了，萧薇偶尔会发朋友圈邀请大家去她驻唱的酒吧玩儿；林纾和她妹妹又组成了一个组合，在电视屏幕上还算活跃；唯一保持了联系的竟然是儒薏和陆恩恩。

儒薏外热内冷，她喜欢你未必会表现得多明显，但她要是讨厌你是不会让你有机会靠近她的。儒薏虽然很冷淡地吐槽自己是看上了她刚买的咖啡机但陆恩恩看到消息时就知道儒薏不介意她来玩儿。

儒薏是闻到饭香才醒过来的，隐隐约约能听到厨房里有锅锅盘盘碰撞的声音。等儒薏洗漱出来的时候，热腾腾的午饭就已经备好了。

“你都从哪儿捯饬这些的。”原本以为午饭就是一些简单的菜式，哪怕是外卖装盘她也认了

“啊，就从你冰箱里拿出来的。都标好了什么是什么，热一热就能吃了。” 陆恩恩端出最后一道里脊排骨，手套一摘就坐下

儒薏脑子有点懵，就想着自己什么时候在冰箱里囤了这么多吃的。

“是你妈妈放进去的吧。你妈妈不是搬来本市了吗。” 陆恩恩倒也不客气，夹起一块排骨就吃

儒薏这才想起妈妈确实说过放一些冰冻食物进冰箱的话，心里忽然暖暖的。她又看着眼前的陆恩恩，这下都不需要自己弄热了，都做好了放面前就能吃了，咖啡机没白买。

“待会儿记得把盘子也刷了。你在我休息天来蹭我的咖啡机，蹭我妈做的饭，蹭空调wifi，刷盘子是最基本礼仪。” 其实饭桌上的不全是弄热的菜，陆恩恩还煎了个蛋，这是她们从前住宿舍的时候她教陆恩恩做的

儒薏想着，也就陆恩恩这样性子的人能耐得住跟她最朋友，不嫌她不会说好听的话，也不嫌她冷冷冰冰，甚至还会跑到自己家给自己做饭，顺便包揽了刷盘子的工作。除去已经开始了新生活的萧薇，身边其实也就一个陆恩恩能算得上是朋友。

陆恩恩以为儒薏难得休假一天，应该会尽情地发懒，但她发现哪怕就是这样的一天她也要做家务，把出差三个多月的衣服重新放到柜子里，把脏衣服洗了晒了，连带被子和床套也要换。房子应该是回来前妈妈来打扫过了，但是她还是拿吸尘机吸了一遍。屋子很通风，窗帘和窗口白天都会开着，不像很多年轻人喜欢偏暗色的装潢，儒薏的家用的都是亮色，很光亮，也会不自觉地让心情突然就变好了。

陆恩恩就坐在客厅里打开了电视机。有做家务的声音，有电视机的声音，有陆恩恩和儒薏时有时无的对话；屋子空前地有了生气。

等到儒薏终于把晒干的衣服折叠好放回柜子里，换上了新的床单被子，这一天也过了一大半了。

“居家好女人，汤儒薏！”陆恩恩挪了挪，让出了身边的位置让儒薏坐下

儒薏对着陆恩恩竖起的大拇指翻了一个白眼，“我受不了屋子全是灰尘，窗口全部紧紧关着的，难受。”

说着就看到了电视机里的声音吸引过去，“大家好我是林纾。”

儒薏和陆恩恩沉默地看着电视机里的林纾，“她和她妹妹倒是长得很像。”

“确实。她妹妹还来过我们宿舍你记得吗？” 她俩对视了一眼，儒薏从自己的记忆中寻找林纾妹妹的身影，最后只是想到了那个曾经来宿舍找林纾的小女孩，似乎没有这么瘦高，但是看着样子确实想不起来。

“不怎么想得起来。”儒薏只得老实说，确实想不起来。

“那也没办法，谁让你那时候满脑子都只想着杨悦。”陆恩恩本来有话想说，听儒薏想不起来就咽了下去

儒薏失笑，也不知道这事儿怎么就扯上杨悦了。

“儒薏，杨悦那事是你捅的吧？”这个问题，陆恩恩差不多半年前也问过她，当时候她没有回答，“我知道你看不上杨悦这样的男人。”

儒薏不明所以地看着陆恩恩。“我那个时候就是个新人，没见过什么世面，会被杨悦这种前辈吸引难道不是很正常嘛？”

陆恩恩靠着儒薏的肩膀，摇了摇手上的咖啡杯。“不正常。因为杨悦身上没有你能看上的东西。”

“当然有。如果没有我就不会跟她在一起了。”她看上的不就是杨悦的金主吗，想借着杨悦进他们公司，然后在慢慢往上爬，可没想到杨悦给她供了第二个选择，说明杨悦还是发挥了作用的。

“他做了什么让你这样报复他啊？”在陆恩恩的记忆里，杨悦一直很喜欢儒薏，哪怕他以前总是对女练习生们出言不逊，但对儒薏一直都是有特殊待遇的。

“我没那么大能耐，我本来就是想拍点东西拿来找他们公司谈条件而已。”杨悦和她出现在地下停车场的视频，她从杨悦家离开的视频，还有等等她们约会的照片都是她找人家拍的

“但是杨悦跟你说了陈总和一帆娱乐的事，所以你就觉得他没用了。顺势就把照片爆了？”陆恩恩想着儒薏就是那一天从杨悦那里回来之后开始查找关于一帆娱乐的事，明白了一帆娱乐是儒薏的意外收获

“嗯。”儒薏记得她和杨悦的最后一晚上。那一天她醒来之后，心里有了决定，在杨悦面前，在杨悦的床上告诉那位狗仔，这些照片全归他了。“我只是觉得一个对自己的事业不负责任且人品有问题的人，不应该该站在聚光灯下接受那些姑娘们的仰慕。”既没能耐又没品的人，凭什么占据着这样的资源？

“那女助理的事？”陆恩恩把儒薏的话听进去了，儒薏这话，不仅仅是说杨悦，也是在她们自己。如果有一天她们的能力不及后辈了，她做的事也被捅破之后，她的下场和杨悦只会更惨。

“那还得谢谢你跟我说了他的陈年旧事。助理那里，本来就这么揭过去了。”可单凭她自己又能掀起什么火花呢，这幕后推手才是把杨悦的事业彻底葬送的人。资本的力量，不容置疑，“但是这事就刚好踩在我的底线上了。”所以，不能原谅。

“你也不怕把自己也赔进去了？”陆恩恩知道自己告诉儒薏关于杨悦的那些旧时一定会让儒薏大做文章，可是她没想过儒薏会这样将杨悦往死里锤。

“我原本也没想过能全身而退。”儒薏看陆恩恩盯着自己，伸手摸摸她的头，“还得谢谢段总和陈总的抬爱。”

她只是幸运，资本选择了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面两章，是特别有意思的两章。  
> 对不起我铺垫儒薏的人设好像铺得太长了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天的短小是为了明天巨龙般的粗长。

“大哥，你是不是早就知道了？”段明泽把信封放到陈柏川，语气少有的严肃和气愤

“不是。” 陈柏川把那一沓的照片拿了出来，上面有儒薏从小到大舞蹈比赛舞蹈表演的照片，也有她父亲的照片，还有她每个时期的生活照

“我顺着汤儒薏这个名字找，找到六年前，发现有一段时间线是空白的，没有任何记录，没有照片；那段时间是她丧父的时候，怎么可能连一张丧礼的照片都没有。” 段明泽前阵子按陈柏川的要求去查汤儒薏这个人，他不以为意，而查找的过程中也很顺利，一直到儒薏十八岁那年暑假。儒薏十八岁那年暑假到十九岁秋天，丧父，回到亲母亲身边，她不至于连个更换地址的记录都没有；那一年多的时间舞蹈学院的表演没有儒薏，甚至找不到儒薏那年到底是如何不留下任何生活痕迹

“然后呢。” 陈柏川抬头看着段明泽，他需要知道的正是这消失的十五个月到底发生了什么。

“我找到了儒薏旧地址上的线人。线人说，六年前的负责人已经退休了，我顺着找，你猜我找到谁了？” 段明泽瞪着陈柏川，那个时候他还并未察觉有什么不对，一直到他亲自到了旧址的所在地。陈柏川没有回应，段明泽看透了陈柏川心里有数，自嘲道：“当然找不到了，善后的是陆叔啊。”

“继续说。” 那个晚上，他，和段明泽都在。

“都在那里面了，你自己看吧。” 段明泽低着头深呼了一口气，那一夜所有不堪回忆的画面再次涌入脑海。自从知道了儒薏就是汤顺海的女儿，他眼中那个白花一样的女子就像被断了根，挑了瓣，染上了土壤里的腐臭味。

陈柏川把段明泽的反应都看在眼里，从文件里再拿出一沓文件，是从陆叔那里找到的。

“她爸死后他被她母亲带走了，继续回舞蹈学院上课。但是两个月后忽然就退学了，学校说是病了——” 段明泽还未说完就被陈柏川投来的眼光制止

“但事实上，是她怀孕了……明泽，你在告诉我，这个女人怀了我的孩子。” 陈柏川把从资料袋里拿出来的产检图看了一眼，转了方向让段明泽看。那是陆叔从医院买来的产检图

段明泽看着那张未成形婴儿的图，沉声，“陆叔说，孩子被拿掉了。”

陈柏川的资料上确实还附上了流产的病例。

“陆恩恩问她，为什么这么不待见杨悦。儒薏说，只是刚好杨悦踩在她的底线了。” 段明泽依然不敢看陈柏川，他无法想象这位黑白两道都能横行的男人要如何接受自己被蒙在鼓里，自己发生过的女生怀孕，流产都没有人告知他，甚至抹去了这一切和他有关的存在。

“汤儒薏的父亲强暴过她。” 陈柏川强迫自己回想起六年前那一夜的每一个细节，“汤儒薏的一生差点就要毁在那样一个畜生手里，能不恨吗？” 说完就拿出一根烟，点燃了

“你怎么知——”

“你记得吗，汤顺海为什么找我们借钱。” 那个时候的陈柏川还不是陈总，他还是个开展了地下业务的纨绔二世祖，汤顺海就是找上门来借钱的一个

段明泽想了一下，隐约地想起来汤顺海确实是拿了钱做了一些见不得人的勾当才会惹得陈柏川上门。陈柏川见段明泽想不起来，便说，“G水”。

段明泽微怔，“迷药”。G水虽然不是什么天价毒品，但是确实是迷幻药里面效果强烈的，无色无味，是当时许多富二代的钓鱼神器。G水的成分这几年国内也有人成功复制，但是六年前这个迷幻药刚面世，要从外国入口一批货的价格非常高，所以哪怕是医生，哪怕收入不低，汤顺海都要接着高利贷才能买得起。

“你猜，这药是给谁用的。” 细思极恐。

段明泽从办公室出来的时候差点没有腿软跌坐到地上。

他的收入比他前妻高，赢得了女儿的抚养权，让女儿上舞蹈课，总是把女儿打扮的漂漂亮亮地带出门。周边的人都羡慕小女孩有个做医生的父亲，能让她活得像个小公主一样；却没有人在意年纪小小的女孩儿为何总是画着漂亮的妆，被父亲时时刻刻带在身边。他们不知道女孩儿要跟着父亲参加各种应酬，也不知道女孩儿的父亲把家里的门关上之后如何把女儿教导成他们眼里粉嫩雕琢的洋娃娃。

他就这样坦然地接受每一个夸她教女有方的人，包括他的前妻。前妻的出现会让他的洋娃娃破碎，前妻会让他的洋娃娃知道除了自己还有人愿意让她活着，所以他绝不能让前妻接近他的洋娃娃，哪怕是送到学校的信件和生日礼物，老师都会当作是负心的母亲猫哭耗子送来挽回女儿的礼物……

“她反抗过的。” 陈柏川的话在那脑海里不断重复着。

她反抗过的，不然就汤顺海就不会买G水了；她反抗过的，不然她不会知道母亲一直在想办法接近她；她反抗过的，不然……他们永远不会在那个时候出现在她面前，为她杀了汤顺海。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找到彩蛋了吗


	11. 番外 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我在写这一章的时候意识到自己正在写一个娱乐圈爽文，但是这一章似乎和这篇文的整体风格格格不入。所以最后决定把它设置为番外，这一章会解释六年前那一晚上发生的事，是满满黑道文风的一章。（也作为十章福利）

陈柏川看着办公桌上散散地铺着儒薏的照片和病例……

六年前的那一个晚上在如意的生命中留下了重重的一笔，对他也何尝不是。

“小川，汤顺海今天刚交易了一批G水，今晚肯定要用，建议今晚动手。” 汤顺海借钱买G水，他的渠道是谁，他到底是贩卖还是购买他们就算跟了两个月都毫无头绪

“他那批G水估计不是组织贩卖，应该是他们医生还是医疗人士里面有人从外面带回来的。交易不正面交易，不是地下组织也不是黑市上卖的，我们查不到。” 医疗人士参杂着各种专业人士，不管是他们或是他们身边的人也都经常出国，这批货什么时候带进，由谁带进，又由谁带给汤顺海估计每次都不一样，只能缩小范围圈出一些或许和G水交易有关的人。

“他上个月借了钱，要等半个多月才能到手，证明这G水不是他想要就能有。再说，都等了半个多月，今晚肯定是要用的。” 陆叔是父亲的手下，以前也是道上的人，但是父亲不沾黑道所以这些年在父亲手里都是做一些灰色地带的工作，现在被父亲委派来帮他和明泽。

“那就今晚吧。”

汤顺海下了班就回家了。线人盯梢，一个小时过去了依然没有要离开家的迹象。段明泽和陈柏川收到了线人的情报就赶到汤顺海的家。这还是个老旧式老区，没有保安系统，柏川和明泽很顺利就能来到汤顺海家门口。他们试着拧开门把，发现门根本没锁。

他们闯进屋里，就闻到屋里发臭的味道，外卖盒和腐烂的食物。

“这都是什么味儿？”屋子很暗，就连装潢用的都是灰灰暗暗的色调，所有窗口紧闭着，连风的声音都听不见，窗帘也都关上了，外面的光一点都透不进来。

陈柏川皱了皱眉头，这真的是一位医生的生活环境吗？这样的生活环境对身体显然弊多于利，可是这屋子的状态像是已经保持这样的状态很长时间了，究竟是因为忙得不可开交还是有意为之？

屋里的小走廊传出了男人怒吼的声音，他们循声而去最终却站在了主卧前的小房间里。

房里有男人怒骂的吼叫声，隐隐约约还有一丝轻微的呻吟。

“汤顺海！”陈柏川叫道，手上直接扭开了房门，却发现房门被锁上了。

房里的动静停了几秒后传出了比之前更大的动静。段明泽开始拍打房门，一边拍打着就一边撞门。他离门很近，能够听到房里有个小猫一样强忍着不叫出声的呜咽

听到呜咽声的段明泽手下越发用力，砸门的的频率又高有恨，像是恨不得把门砸穿了。

汤顺海终于受不了冲了出来，他衣衫凌乱不堪，双眼发红；而他身后的床上正躺了一位满身是伤的女孩，双眼无神地盯着他们。

段明泽立马拉着汤顺海的衣领把汤顺海整个人拎起，“汤顺海是吧？据说你借了很多钱？欠债还钱。”

“没钱。有钱马上还。”汤顺海并不害怕，像是胜券在握，“等我把她的视频上传上去，就有钱了，不就能还钱了吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈”

饶是段明泽见过世面，也接不住这种贩卖色情影片还振振有词的人。一来气就把汤顺海往外拖。

柏川看着房里躺着的那个女孩。她还是那样无神地盯着他看，也没想要拉过被子遮身体，就这样毫无反应地像个洋娃娃一样躺在原地。

他走进了房里，蹲到床边和那女孩视死如灰的女生对视；“你是谁？”

那个女孩没有回答他，陈柏川知道女生被下药了。“你来了。”过了很久之后，女孩才终于说道。

她没有回答他的问题，汤顺海只当是她没听清，便再问了一次：“你是谁？”

女生依旧没有回答他，许久都再也没有应声。

他试探性地碰了她，她眼珠子一动，望向自己的手，努力地抬起来，却只是伸了伸后又落到被子上。陈柏川抿了唇，心中有一团怒火等着发在屋外的汤顺海身上发作。

他站起来，把她抱回床头，想顺便也帮她把被子拉好。刚抱起来，他才看到女生的脚被铐住了。脚铐的锁链钉在墙壁上，这个女生已经被困在这个房间里很长时间了。除非汤顺海批准，不让她连床都无法离开半步。

“睡吧，睡醒就过去了。”这是安慰的话，等她睡着他们就要带走汤顺海，然后让其他人来清理这间屋子，他会回来带把她从这里带走，然后把她送到越远越好的地方。

正要转身离开，女生却钩住了他的手指。陈柏川回头，就看见女生的眼神看向了他身侧方向。他的眼神循着方向看去，看到了一个摄像机。他拳头紧握，再次环视这一件房间，发现这间房间的设置成了拍摄色情影片的样子，大大小小的摄像机。他打开柜子，发现里面全都是用具，很多都带上了血丝。他走向女生给他指的摄像机，发现摄像机仍然录着。他不想就把储存卡拿了出来，把摄像机也拿走。

“上我。”陈柏川再次被女生唤回，刹那间有了自己幻听的错觉，回过神来才发现女生的眼神没有离开他，死死地盯着他，似乎不想让他离开。“这药对我就是……我的身体和意识，把药效和上床……建立了联系。”

这句话说的支离破碎，陈柏川却听懂了。这药对这女孩来说就如同春药。在她的身体和意识里，每次吃了这个药都需要发生关系，所以只要喝了药，身体本能地就会准备好让她随时可以发生性关系。

“不然……持续……很久。”

陈柏川的三观被再次刷新，汤顺海到底给女孩用了多久的药，又下了多重的剂量才能让女孩的身体和意识把迷幻药和性事建立联系，如果不发生关系，这种高度紧张，敏感，紧绷的身体状态就会一直持续到药效结束。药效短则可能是四五个小时，长则甚至有可能十个小时。

眼前这个少女，年纪看起来就在十七八上下，身体根本不可能承受这样的反应。

“反正……不是处，……快”

她气若游丝，神智也不轻，这时候说的这话显然是因为迷幻药导致的。可是，她的语气充满乞求，乞求他结束这个噩梦。

那一瞬间陈柏川得自己的眼里有眼泪在打转，他并不是怜悯女孩的遭遇，而是恨这种事情发生在他面前，而他不知所措。他打量这个女子身上的伤痕和淤青，他问: ”他很粗暴吗?”

她没有回答，默认了。

陈柏川扫开了遮住她脸庞的头发。终于看清她那张暗淡无光，却精致的五官。“不是所有男人都像他一样禽兽，也不是每个男人都会用暴力对待你的身体。”

他的手很大，手指很修长，轻轻地抚过她每一道伤痕。“不是每一个性事都是残暴疼痛的。”

她的身体已经准备好接纳所有即将进入她身体的活物或死物。但是陈柏川无法脱下裤子然后强硬地上了她。他对女人们的身体并不陌生，驾轻就熟地摸过每一个会让她失声呻吟的敏感部位。

就连进入，他都是轻轻地；动的速度也迁就了她身体能负荷的速度。“你要记住他就是个人渣，而你值得更好的。不要因为这样的一个人，放弃了你剩下的人生。”

他的眼睛从来没有离开过女生的脸，她的所有反应都被他收入眼帘中，只要露出了稍微地不适，他会放缓也会迁就；她的手上没劲，只能任身上的人随意摆弄，但是间隙中，她会睁开眼看他，像是在不断提醒自己，眼前的男人虽然占了他的身体，却不是那个恶心龌龊的禽兽，那个被她称之为父亲的禽兽。

在急促的抽送之后，陈柏川知道自己差不多了，马上就退出来要自行解决。可是少女却用力地抓住了他的大腿，猝不及防地让他留在了她身体里。

释放之后陈柏川的呼吸急促，他狠狠地吸了几口大气才稍微平复了喘息。他回头看啦看眼前的女生，低声道：“这一次之后，你就好好睡吧，再醒来，这一切就真的过去了。”

看着少女睡着了，陈柏川重新帮她盖上了被子，走出房门。

明泽把汤顺海拽到客厅，还在咄咄逼人地逼问着汤顺海关于G水的事。

“那有什么，那个聊天群本来就是会员制，要做vip会员可要每个季度付好几万的会员费。我工资都买设备和会员费了……”他跪在地上，脸上已经挂了彩，可却没有抹去他嚣张的语气

“所以你tm就借钱买药是吧！是吧！”明泽抓住汤顺海的头发，气红了眼，抬头撞上了陈柏川同样满是愤恨的神情。

陈柏川把从房间里拿出来的相机丢在汤顺海面前，“禽兽”

汤顺海也不介意，“她本来就是我的女儿，不帮我挣点好处不白瞎了她那张脸，谁看到了都想捏碎。”

至此，陈柏川和段明泽才知道，房里那个遍体鳞伤的女孩，是汤儒薏。

“带走吧，不用带回来了。”陈柏川盯着汤顺海，这样的禽兽，活着浪费空气，死了浪费土地。

“你呢？” 段明泽看出来陈柏川情绪不对，知道他在房里一定是知道了一些比他想象中严重的事情

“我等陆叔。”陆叔本来就是等他们解决了事情之后过来善后的，可是他没想到，他除了等到陆叔，也等到了陆叔带来的那个女人——汤儒薏的母亲。

陈柏川坐在地上，头埋在双膝之间，周边是一地的烟蒂。

回想起来，自己那天去是因为陆叔。

段明泽走后陈柏川又翻了一遍文件袋，终于看到陆叔的信条。

【恩恩十五岁那年发了一场高烧不退，我顺势把她送进了汤顺海的医院。汤顺海有天带了汤儒薏来医院被恩恩撞见了。恩恩看是同龄人纠缠上了儒薏，儒薏告诉她，如果药不是护士端来的，千万别吃。恩恩一直都是奶妈在照顾，可恩恩病快好的时候我去接她出院，她才告诉我，汤儒薏身上有很多伤痕，也告诉我汤顺海给她送过药，她假装发脾气把药倒了。】

陆叔估计那时候已经猜到了儒薏遭受家暴和强暴二者其一，而那杯被洒了的药一定也被送去化验。儒薏救过恩恩一命。

那一晚动手，那一晚来接儒薏的母亲，还有那一晚之后的事，不过都是陆叔处于同情和感谢帮的一个忙。

一个混了大半辈子黑道的老头子，只是想在退休前做一件对得起自己良心的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完儒薏单独的故事线了，挺累的。我写着写着就开始问我自己，我不是为了嘲笑和讽刺才开了这篇文吗，为什么写着写着会往这个方向发展了呢？
> 
> 你要说这几章是阴阳怪气什么嘛，不至于。但这几章是我凭空创作出来的吗？不是，这几章都是真实发生的事。  
> 汤顺海这个混账，和前妻离异之后不让孩子见母亲；强暴孩子；把孩子的视频放上网；给孩子下药；他甚至是个医生。
> 
> 孩子见不到家长不是我为了制造悲惨身世捏造的；G水不是我创造的，N号房不是小说桥段；父亲强暴女儿已经不再是新鲜新闻，年轻人用药钓鱼似乎也已经是常态……甚至犯罪人是个学历高的专业人士，也同样可能是犯罪群体。
> 
> 我的小说写到这里可以说是有点荒唐，有点狗血，我们可以一笑而过，也可以提醒自己，这些都是真实生活中摘取的事件。  
> 我只是一个说书的，夸大了修辞加上一些小说情节去说这些真实发生过的事，进行加工把这些故事串联起来然后放在一锅里炖。  
> 没事了，下一章我们继续开始快乐阴阳怪气吧。


	12. Chapter 12

五星级酒店的宴会厅，从布景到背景音乐再到手上拿着的高杯酒都十分讲究。今天的宴席来了很多人，大部分都是自己不认识的人，哪怕今天的主角之一是自己。

“儒薏，你可是今晚的主角，怎么躲一边了呢？” 迎面走来的是郭导演，他今天也穿了西装，打理得人模人样，和平常在片场那不修边幅得样子形成了强烈的对比。

“哪里哪里，只是主角之一而已。等明年我赢了最佳电影新人得时候我再凑上去也不迟。” 电影已经在最后得制作阶段，计划是接着贺年档电影之后上映。用导演得话说就是，反正赶着今年上也只能报明年的电影奖项，还不如多耗点时间等春天再上映。

“你呀……” 郭导听她自嘲也笑了，“按照这个势头下去，你后年该赢影后了。”

说完俩人就笑了起来，他们都知道这不可能，一年一座山，那别人成什么了。娱乐圈嘛，最不缺的就是有资本支撑的人，或是有手段的人，或是真正有能力的人；三者兼具的人也不少。她，在这些人面前就显得小巫见大巫了。

今年公司年会据说比以往纪念都要热闹，这要功规于她和陆恩恩。她和陆恩恩都是通过去年的选秀节目出道；今年陆恩恩专心出专辑，上了很多歌唱节目，也上了一些歌唱竞技类节目，成绩虽然算不上甲等但是对新人来说也是非常不错的成绩。陆恩恩长相甜美，娇小玲珑还嘴甜；这让很多人不自觉地对她产生保护欲，后来就有了“国民妹妹” 和 “千年一遇的美女” 之类的称号。不管是在MV 还是杂志拍摄里，她都像个小精灵一样，灵动可爱。

至于汤儒薏，团体解散的时候一度成为了话题女王，正当她讨论度达到巅峰的时候却转到剧组里拍戏去了，一拍就是三个月。三个月回来之后，陆恩恩已经出了一张专辑，单曲霸占了快一个多月的榜首了。后来，儒薏也上了很多综艺节目，大部分都是慢综艺，通过这些节目让人认识了儒薏对生活的态度和自理能力。等到暑假过去了，儒薏才发了个人专辑，接着就和陆恩恩一样爬上了榜首，一坐就坐了两个月。这期间她参加了一档歌手原创节目，一路过关斩将进到了总决赛，虽然没有赢，却攒得了很高的人气，那个仙女一样的女rapper 回来了。

所以当公司后知后觉发现今年的最佳新人奖最有利的两位候选人都是自己家艺人之后，开始给两位女艺人做心理建设。毕竟，自己人之间竞争不管谁嬴谁输，都要给另一位赔不是。

“很高兴各位可以抽空参加一帆娱乐今年的年会。今年的年会比我们前几年的年会都要热闹很多，我想这还是要归功于我们的两位最佳新人——陆恩恩和汤儒薏。啊哈，无关番位哈。一帆娱乐很荣幸，能见证第一次有最佳新人双蛋皇，我相信我们的两位女艺人也会继续努力，继续保持这种良性竞争的关系共同进步。” 段明泽作为公司代表在台上致辞，今天他穿了一身深蓝色的高定西装，人也特意打理过了，整个人看起来显得倍儿精神。刚说完，台底下响起了捧场的掌声。“那我们事不宜迟，请恩恩上来，发表这次获奖的感言，也给我们唱一首歌吧。”

儒薏看到陆恩恩走上台，“导演，我先失陪了，待会儿该上台了。” 她抱歉地看着郭导，郭导点头示意她不要担心

今天的汤儒薏为了融入宴会的气氛穿了一袭淡黄色的长裙，长发梳了木马卷烫的半马尾，蓬松地披在身后，别有一番风韵。直径地走向后台，上台前她需要换上演出服。

【儒薏，澄欣半夜发高烧，烧了几天都不降，刚刚烧晕过去了。她爸爸把她送医院了。】

儒薏换好了衣服，听到陆恩恩已经在发表感言，本想着看一眼手机就准备上台，没想到却看到这么一条信息。

“儒薏老师，该上台了。” 场控见她出神，小声提醒她

儒薏蹙眉，露出了一个勉强的微笑，点头来到舞台边。她看着舞台上的陆恩恩，从台侧看到了舞台下站站坐坐了很多资本家、媒体人、艺人……

深吸了一口气，和下台来的陆恩恩击了一掌，就上台。

演出的舞台自己已经彩排了无数次，只要音乐响起就会唤起她的肌肉记忆。但是儒薏发现自己确实很喜欢这个舞台，这个舞台上她能够掌控会发生的一切，喜欢这种心跳加速、兴奋地奔向自己所追逐的事、追随的人的感觉。

音乐结束，聚光灯打在她身上，她还大口地喘着气，看着台底下的人为她鼓掌、欢呼。

周遭的空气忽然凝固，所有的人像是闭起了嘴准备聆听她发自肺腑的致辞。儒薏却没有什么想说的，更何况，她有事。所以就在众目睽睽之下，儒薏说，“谢谢大家，谢谢。”

六个字说完，就走下了台。留下了台底下的观众不知所措地面面相觑，木讷地鼓掌。

儒薏下了台立马跑进了更衣室就换了常服，她给林飞发了消息说自己有急事，东西都放在休息室里了，除了手机和钱包她什么都没拿，麻烦他活动之后帮她送回公寓。

她就顺着后门跑了出去，“去哪儿？”

她回头一看，竟然是在后门开小差抽烟的陈柏川。她也顾不得多解释，一边在手机上打车，说：“我妹妹连着发了很多天高烧，烧晕过去了现在在医院，我要去看看。”

陈柏川掐了烟，看出了儒薏严重的着急。“跟我走。” 说完就带着她从后门绕到代客泊车位。

这家酒店的代客泊车为不在门口，为的就是保护客人隐私。不然的话明天的欣慰标题咆哮着刚获奖的最佳新人宴席进行中就上了陈总的车，这可不是好新闻。

“上车。” 拿过钥匙，他就让儒薏上车

“我叫了车。” 她有点疑惑地看着陈柏川，俩人的关系还没这么亲密吧？

“取消了，我直接送你去医院，看看有什么能帮忙。”

儒薏没好意思再拒绝，就跟着陈柏川上了车，取消了原本呼叫的快车。

【妈我现在来医院。到了跟你们说。】

信息刚发过去不久，妈妈就发了一条语音。儒薏不好公放，却又没带耳机，只能把声量调的最低，把话筒放到耳边听

【医生刚刚看过了，说是免疫力低；加上刚搬家不适应这里的天气和环境，不排除学校有人病了传染给她，所以这病一发不可收拾，反反复复烧了好几天。吃过药了，快睡着了。】

听说医生见过了没大碍，儒薏也稍微松了一口气。澄欣还在肚子里的时候因为母体不健康所以胎盘不稳，好几次差点没了。之后花了很多心思才把小澄欣养健康了。可是出世之后，澄欣虽然不至于体弱多病但免疫力不好，每到换季的时候就要格外注意，一不小心就会大病一场。澄欣在老家长大，这几年也慢慢适应了那里的气候，加上妈妈照顾得好，很少再发病，没想到刚搬到这里的第一个冬天就发了一场高烧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找到彩蛋了吗~！


	13. Chapter 13

一路上陈柏川都注意着儒薏，“你和你妹妹关系很好？”

陈柏川是独生子，虽然有表弟妹和堂哥堂姐，但是终究不是亲生兄妹，不知道那是什么样的感觉。

儒薏却没有回答陈柏川，只是一时盯着手机直看，有新消息就会马上打开听了马上回复；一时又盯着路，连一眼都不愿施舍他。

陈柏川心道无奈，但对方不说他也没理由逼人家说。

儒薏担心澄欣之余其实更担心的是不知道陈柏川为什么坚持要跟上来，而且以陈柏川的个性不可能把她送到医院门口就走。她不知道自己要怎么面对到时候叔叔和妈妈看到陈柏川，或则是陈柏川看到澄欣的样子，她……还不想让陈柏川知道她家里的事情。

“待会儿我把你送到门口，你先上去。我停个车上去找你。”陈柏川不知道她心中所想，只看出来她很焦虑， 只当是关心妹妹了

“嗯。”儒薏知道到了这个节口上抚了陈柏川的好意不合适，只能应声。

儒薏来到病房的时候妈妈和叔叔都坐在澄欣病房里的沙发上，妈妈靠在叔叔的肩膀上，手上还开着与自己聊天的聊天页面，眼睛却没有离开过澄欣。

儒薏背过身，深呼吸，扯了一个微笑，“妈，叔——”

她走进病房里，妈妈看到她来了，就站了起来走向她。儒薏连忙走上前，赶紧抱紧了妈妈。

“没事没事。医生都说没事了，嗯？”她看着妈妈忧心的样子，心中反倒有些羡慕澄欣

“你不是在工作吗，怎么来了。”妈妈摸着女儿的侧脸，看着她还带着浓妆，猜到了是工作时间跑来的

“忙完过来了，而且哪能有事儿比你们重要呢？还好还好，还好你们搬过来了，不然你们出事儿了我只能干操心。”如果她在妈妈身边长大，妈妈一定也会这样为她操心、为她奔波。

“你要是不在，我就不告诉你了，省得你瞎操心。”妈妈接过叔叔递过来纸巾，看得出来妈妈这几天没少担惊受怕，现在见着她了，终于愿意哭了

“瞧瞧您，都累成什么样了。你们快回去吧，我给你们叫个车，我守到明天早上，等你们休息好了才回来。”儒薏安慰着妈妈，没注意到身后的门被打开了

等到她回过神来，就看到叔叔望着们的方向。儒薏循着他眼神转头，才看到站在那儿同样有点不知所措和叔叔对望的陈柏川。

“啊，跟你们介绍一下吧。”儒薏有点难堪地看着二老，感觉有点像是介绍男朋友的样子

“这是我们公司老板。我们今天办年会，他看到我赶着离开，就开车送我过来了。”

陈柏川连忙上前打招呼，“叔叔阿姨好，我是柏川，我就是担心你们，上来看看。”

“你好你好，我们家儒薏麻烦你了。”叔叔说，但是说完之后空气又现如一片沉默。儒薏见状就借势把二老拉到门外，顺道地就强迫两位老人家回去休息了，留陈柏川一个人在病房里。

儒薏花费了很多口舌才终于劝走了妈妈和叔叔，回到病房才看见陈柏川站在儒薏的床边。

“麻烦陈总了，我这里没事了。”

“你一个人没事吗？我还是让林飞来陪你吧。”陈柏川直觉如意不想要他留下，纵使他有很多疑问，感觉也不应该在这个时候问

“嗯。我再联系他吧，他也要休息，让他先回去休息了再过来。”明天还要工作，等林飞来了之后她抓紧睡一觉，等妈妈和叔叔再来的时候他也可以走了，“谢谢陈总，真的麻烦您了，还要在年会的时候提早离席，明明都是来祝贺我的。”

“那没事，那是段明泽应该处理的事。你的事我跟他大概说过了，他不会怪你的。”陈柏川在上楼的过程中已经给段明泽打过电话了，林飞这个时候应该早就在来的路上了。“要是想谢，就等你有时间了约个饭吧。”

儒薏微怔，陈柏川要约她？

“你不是想上位吗？好机会别浪费。”说完拉过她的手，翻开，把名片放到她手掌上，“妹妹应该快醒了，你抓紧休息。”说完就越过自己离开了。

陈柏川离开之后，儒薏冲进了洗手间泼了一脸冷水，尽量让自己保持清醒。抬头才发现自己还没卸妆，沾了水妆有点化了。

她看着镜子中的自己，就跟和汤顺海住着的时候一样，汤顺海会给她上很厚很浓的妆，让她看起来比实际年纪大，每次回到家卸妆的时候她就会看着卸了一半妆的自己，觉得自己人不人鬼不鬼的，“汤儒薏，他不记得你的。”你不过就是，他遇过的无数小明星和网红里的一个

儒薏和柏川再次见面却是在柏川公司旗下的一家餐厅。

其实儒薏原本早就决定把当晚的事放到脑后。她不想成为那无数的小明星和网红的其中一个。

可她没想到的是前几天回家吃饭的时候，妈妈和叔叔在她耳朵边念叨了一晚上，让她一定要好好感谢柏川，说是人家有心送她到医院还要上楼确认没事才肯走，隔天还记得送花。而且，陈柏川估计是疏通过了，他们普通人家的孩子就发个热，都让护士们十分伤心，每隔半个小时就要来反复确认。她走之前甚至给儒薏递了一份小礼，说是什么时候见到柏川就什么时候送。

后来她把礼物从袋子拿出来才知道是个平民牌子的加湿器。

“我以为等你妹妹的事情处理好了你就会约我。看来是我自作多情了？”柏川看着面前优雅地吃着牛排的女人。这个女人，从小就习惯应付他这样的男人，是汤顺海训练出来的本能，是汤顺海训练出来的名媛，要的就是有一天他能凭借儒薏走在真正的上流社会。

“陈总误会了，是我养父和我母亲坚持要让我感谢陈总。还让我带了礼物过来了。” 她放下手中的刀叉，把从一开始就拿着的纸袋递给柏川

柏川接过礼物，试探地看了看儒薏。儒薏微微抬头示意柏川打开。

“叔叔阿姨送的浴袍和……”他又拿出另一个小盒子，打开一看，窃笑。“和袖扣。”

“他们不知道送什么，我就自作主张了。”

“范思哲和LV。我很怀疑你的品味。”陈柏川心中无奈，这是把他当暴发户了

“样式满意就好。”虽然她对牌子不敏感，但是对美丑的审美她自认很好

“那你想了这么长时间，想什么了？”陈柏川也不绕圈子，儒薏这么久没约他出来，肯定想了不少，还好，还好她不记得他了

“没想什么。我就是想，陈总给了我这个机会，我还不想浪费。”儒薏意味深长地笑着，这段时间除了决定不想吃这顿饭以外，更多的是在衡量这么做的结果

她一直在用尽办法接近陈柏川，如今陈柏川明白地告诉她她可以；可陈柏川给她的接近却不是她最初想要的那种接近，那这样她是不是还要接下？

“那你想干嘛？”陈柏川玩味地看着她

“想勾引你。”她也不甘示弱，桌底下她用脚背蹭着陈柏川的小腿

“你勾引杨悦的时候也这么明明白白地告诉他吗？”陈柏川问

“他还不配。”这话却是儒薏的真心话，更何况，她从来没有勾引过杨悦，一直都是杨悦自己倒贴上来的，而她不过是顺势地接近他而已。她想要的一直都是面前这个男子啊。

中卷 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章居然又又又又不切题，又不阴阳怪气；多给点长度吧。发誓明天就会有大家喜欢的那种阴阳怪气了，先把男女主安排安排


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJE(LZE)  
> JJY  
> WSC  
> DXW  
> 姐妹组合
> 
> 自家哥哥姐姐对应以上描述的，慎点。  
> 后果自负

“陆恩恩！你给我出来！我知道你在里面！你给老子出来！”段明泽拍着陆恩恩紧锁得房门，却听不见里面丝毫的动静

陆恩恩听到了门外段明泽气愤的叫喊，她捂住了自己的耳朵，卷缩在床上埋在被子里。

“陆恩恩，你再不开门，我就破门了。你别逼我！” 段明泽有些生气，他双手叉腰，拿这个大小姐根本没办法

双蛋皇最佳新人的通稿还没过去，最近她和儒薏都一直一起出现在各种场合，尤其是各种各样的年末典礼和颁奖典礼。有人说他们是姐妹花儿，也有人说他们是塑料的互利关系。可是不管她俩的真实关系如何，她们的粉丝关系并不和谐，说到底他们确实存在资源分配的竞争关系，甚至处在同一家公司，同一个出道经历，这样重合的背景很难不让她们的粉丝掐架。如果不是她俩有不一样的事业规划，陆恩恩不能保证儒薏会对她抱有什么好感。

段明泽用钥匙打开了陆恩恩的房门，强势地打开了门。进门就看到缩在被子里头的小身子缩得更深了。

“陆恩恩，你给我起来，别耍脾气！”段明泽拉开了被子，却被里头的小身子扯住了。

段明泽无奈叹气，“大小姐，你不起来，行，咱就这么聊。” 说罢就坐到陆恩恩的床角边道：“大小姐，你当初做这事儿的时候你别告诉我你没想过后果。”

昨天的红毯走完，陆恩恩再次上了热搜。她昨天穿了一身漂亮的黑色公主裙，大口红，美艳动人，精修照片一发到官网又是引起了一番小轰动。粉丝之间的竞争越发激烈，不少人说陆恩恩昨天的装扮和红毯表现比儒薏出色许多，慢慢地慢慢地，在各家都用红毯上的照片争奇斗艳的时候，爆出了一条大料。

【千年一遇美旧照找曝光，来看看是你心目中的陆恩恩吗？】

配图是她上学的那会儿还有早期在外国当练习生时期的照片，照片中的她不似如今那般美艳，相反的，很平凡，属于放到人群中就会马上融入不见的路人脸。那个年代没有那么多美颜，没有多滤镜，甚至化妆的效果都有限。但是陆恩恩她不服，她有才华，她能唱，能跳，但是屡屡却因为自己长得过于平凡所以错失了很多机会。所以陆恩恩她不服，不服那些天赋和努力都不及她的女孩走在她前面，而她还在漫无目的地奋斗，只因为她长得不够好。

“你只是不服，不服会在这个时候被曝出来。不服你再次因为这件事输了。” 段明泽认识陆恩恩很多年，她知道这个女孩为了走到今天放弃了多少，牺牲了多少，才换来今天的成绩，所以她不服会在最关键的时刻出现这样的事情。

“陆恩恩，在你窝在这里的时候，你有没有想过，你在外国那几年发生的事情，马上就要被翻出来了。” 段明泽这一次来并不仅仅是因为【千年美女换头】的事情而来，更重要的是，她还在外国当练习生那几年一个艺人谈过恋爱，但是当时候两个人都必须保持单身，一个人准备出道的练习生，一个是活动巅峰的人气偶像。一不小心，这两个人疑似床照的照片被发到网上，引起了很大的轰动。

陆恩恩终于有些动作，“你想要我怎样。”

段明泽苦笑，“没让你怎样，就是请你工作麻烦还是要继续，你不用管的事情就不用管。你有我，你有你川哥，你当时候来找我们，不就是因为信得过我们吗？” 他走向前来到恩恩身边，隔着床单狠狠推了推恩恩的头

“哥，我是不是又惹麻烦了。” 其实陆恩恩不是耍脾气，不是任性，她是自责。从小，就很多人叫她作大小姐，很多人围在她身边，但是这些人从来不告诉她实话，所以当她走出去，到外头自力更生的时候她突然发现这个世界是很残酷的，最残酷就从以貌取人开始。

那时候她不过十三来岁。外面的人不会照顾她，不会给她父亲面子，他们只知道她不够优秀，所以从来没有受过挫折的孩子突然来到了一个每个人都在批评她的世界，她的世界观就崩塌了。为什么每个人都觉得我不好，为什么每个人都批评我，我哪里不好了，我是不是又做错了，我是不是又惹谁不高兴了……她在成长最重要的阶段感受的最多的是批判、藐视、谩骂……

段明泽没说什么，只是挥了挥手，轻轻地笑了。段明泽知道，她自卑，所以她自责；她一直到今天仍然没有学会为什么这个世界会把其貌不扬定义成罪过。“好好工作，这是你应得的。”

段明泽走了，陆恩恩把把头埋到双膝间，哭了。明明，明明，他们强加给她的头衔她否认了无数次，她一而再地强调自己没有那样的人设，没有他们说的那么好，可是为什么现在他们要骂她带了一个自己带不起的帽子，可是这个帽子她从来没要过。

【别想，你撕出来的。】熟悉的手机铃声在这个时候响起，陆恩恩回头一看，看到了儒薏简言意賅的消息。她反手把手机摔了，自嘲，“什么时候你需要你自己的对手来安慰你了，你就弱透了。”

那一天的工作自然是照样进行，不管外面风刮多大，不管外面有多少流言蜚语，陆恩恩就这样，还是甜甜地笑着，拍杂志、访问、录歌。对，她是整容了，她换头了，可是那又怎么了，她还是她，她就是选秀的高位出道练习生，她就是赢了最佳新人的魔鬼新人，她就是第一张个人专辑就在音乐榜上霸榜两个多月的歌手，而且现在，她要把“美女”，“国民妹妹”这两个称号都坐实了，不管什么样的瓜或是什么样实锤砸到自己的头上，她也会把这两个别人给她冠上的头衔狠狠地戴着。

陆恩恩翻着社交平台，今天的主角是自己，基本上不管怎么刷，到最后刷到的都是自己的新闻。不管是新的旧的真的还是假的，说不难受是骗人的，但是她十三岁那年出了一趟远门之后，再回来她也明白了很多事，比如只要整容成功了，很多事情就能迎刃而解。

“陆恩恩，事情不是我做的。” 儒薏半夜接到陆恩恩的电话，虽然有些诧异，但说不上惊讶

“我知道。你如果想做，不会现在做。”确实，如果是儒薏想做的话，她会等，她会蹲在她身边，认识她，了解她，然后再把这一些事情一次性曝光。

“你自己撕出来的，早料到的事情，兜住了就都是你的。” 儒薏没法安慰陆恩恩，因为她知道这一些多半都是真的，但是既然做了，就会想到总有一天会反噬到自己身上，没有什么好安慰的

陆恩恩笑了，她知道儒薏不会安慰她，但是她没想到儒薏会这样直白地揭露她。

“儒薏，我这么跟你说吧，你要是能等到明天，你能吃到的瓜估计会更多吧，嘿嘿。” 现在的瓜实锤了的只有自己整容和多年前“手滑”和人气偶像的床照事件。明天开始，她就要慢慢地为她做过的事付出代价了。

“儒薏，你知道吗，我和人气偶像的那件事是真的。” 沉默片刻后，陆恩恩继续说，“我故意的。”

那是她的小手段。那个时候的她已经被告知无法再公司即将推出的女团中出道了，那个时候的她也已经做好了准备要回国了。但是她不能解约，她不愿意，所以她想了一个可以让自己提高知名度的同时又让公司解雇她的方法。

发布床照。


	15. Chapter 15

那个人气偶像后来遭受了很可怕的网络暴力和狙击。因为她长得不出色，因为她籍籍无名，所以大家就认定了是男偶像欺骗了粉丝的心，是男偶像把练习生骗到了自己的床上。

她成功了，公司后来解雇了她，她也因为这件事情让陆恩恩这个名字有了点名气，再后来就是回国整容再就业的故事了。事情过去有好几年了，不管是男方 的粉丝还是自己的粉丝也已经换了好几批，记得这件事的人不多了。

“公司那时候公关通稿说我就是手滑，不小心。但是你知道吗，那年，你要发照片是要确认三遍才能发的，我怎么可能是手滑呢？而且，手滑都是马上发了就删，我等了足足三分钟，等它炸开了，才被强制性删了照片的。” 陆恩恩像是说着一件无关痛痒的事情说。

那是第一次，她做这样的事情，第一次做一个心机女，第一次为了自己不顾他人。

儒薏听陆恩恩说了很多，听了很多这个看似无害的小女孩，刚二十出头却学会了勾心斗角的事。她听出来陆恩恩的语气中有自嘲，但是更多的只是淡淡的惋惜，却没有一点一丝丝后悔。这个女孩，在自己对杨悦下手的那天开始就看穿了整个阴谋，甚至在对杨悦落井下石和把自己带到一帆娱乐两件事情上面，起到了最关键的作用。

但是儒薏无法对她狠下心。她想着陆恩恩那张简直是人畜无害的妹妹脸，总是被人夸情商高，可爱灵动，业务能力高……可是更重要的是，那是她救过的孩子。

她以前不时就会跟汤顺海去医院。每次汤顺海都会有这些十几岁的病患姑娘，而她也会每次提醒她们，告诉她们医生的药不能吃。但是十几出头的孩子都会直觉更信任医生，而不是一个陌生的小姐姐，所以那几年她看多了，被汤顺海下了药却无法反驳的女孩儿。可是现实的残酷就是，你不能报警，你报警他们会让你拿出证据，而事实是，汤顺海除了让这些孩子们拍一些色情视频，什么都没做过，就算报警了，做过健康检查了，也都拿不出汤顺海下药的证据。

很幸运，陆恩恩是为数不多听了劝告的孩子。那一天她撒泼打滚，就是不吃汤顺海端去的药所以躲过一劫，救了她自己，也救了后来的儒薏自己。但是儒薏没有认出陆恩恩，更多也是因为十五岁的陆恩恩，不长这样。

“你想帮陆恩恩就自己帮，我净是花钱给你们平这些破事都没完没了。” 陈柏川在手机那头不悦地说

“那不，从古至今，艺人戏子本就难养。” 儒薏确实想帮陆恩恩，但她也不傻。她刚刚和陈柏川建立了互利的商业关系，不能马上就因为犯了什么错坏了陈柏川之后的计划。

“你想办法让我这钱花的更值得一点。” 陈柏川说完就把电话挂了，其实主要内容很简单，就是告诉儒薏不管她和陆恩恩私下关系怎么样，这件事她不帮也得帮。

公司出钱只能平定网上的营销号和媒体，并不能阻止网民继续深挖和讨论。不难猜到，如今正在猖狂的支持这些事的正是儒薏的粉丝们。

儒薏扶额，电脑屏幕的蓝光打在她难堪的脸上。

【话梅（滑妹）本人 社交网站发床照手滑 脚底也滑】

文案配的是陆恩恩这两年的所有跌倒动图，不管是选秀节目期间彩排跌倒，还是后来个人出道之后，配了整整十张。

可怕的是底下的评论都是语气淡定，说得很理智却不容反驳的人。

“陆恩恩只是把我哥哥当作一个用品这样消费了。但是她知道吗，我哥哥后来上个节目都要被主持人嘉宾轮番调侃，他的粉丝在就在他家开的店门口烧他们团的专辑。”

“她只是一个练习生，这种事情当初她做了对她有什么伤害呢？她就回国，整个容，现在不也还是大家的国民妹妹吗？可是我爱豆，当初可是神坛上的爱豆，那个年代根本没有竞争对手的神坛爱豆，就这样，因为一张手滑的照片，差点解散了。”

【陆恩恩才女还是裁女？】

陆恩恩在选秀节目的时候就显露了自己的原创才华，之后发个人专辑的时候虽然不至于整张专辑都词曲制作全包，但是确实营销了那几首自己原创的作品。结果经过这样一天的神扒，她这张专辑的作品自然是再次被拿出来点评，点评的人一多，就混进去一些在这方面造诣很高的人间高手，把她标上原创的作品上找到了编曲与另外一首外国歌手十分相像的歌。

要为这件事情添把火，那位外国歌手也出声了，认为就是抄袭。

“所以陆恩恩身上到底有什么是真的啊？”

儒薏看着这个评论看了很长时间，她也在想。这样的陆恩恩还有什么是真的？她在且认识恩恩，知道这个女孩的真性情，知道她的为人，处事和个性。但是观众看到的是什么，他们看到的是被包装了，人设底下的陆恩恩，不管是美女人设，还是才女人设，还是纯情妹妹人设，从外表到能力到人品，陆恩恩这个人就是个虚构人物。

“我吐了，居然还有人不知道她那首所谓原创歌词是写恋童的吗？连专辑封面也全是暗示洛丽塔。”

如果要说这么多条指控里儒薏最不能接受哪个，那肯定就是这一条有关恋童的指控。

她打开了他们说的那首歌词，知道他们何出此意，也觉得一部分本来也是因为陆恩恩本身一直就是洛丽塔风格，所以有洛丽塔的元素并不能完全代表她支持恋童。二来，与其直白地说这是说什么，更多的是隐晦地性欲暗示，和擦边球。

还有等等她和别的男艺人在综艺里亲密接触的行为，比如公用同一个汤匙吃喝同一碗汤……

儒薏想起了萧薇曾经说的，他们这个圈子里的人每个人都有自己的生存方式，没有谁能对谁的生存方式评头论足。她也想起自己为什么觉得牺牲杨悦无可厚非，但是此时此刻，她还要帮陆恩恩吗？这么双标的行为，她能跨过自己的良心吗？

儒薏点燃了一根烟，也不抽，就这样放着认它燃着。这个牌子的烟，是陈柏川最常抽的牌子。

其实她知道，这个时候位陆恩恩说话都会染上一身的麻烦。但是陈柏川说的很明白，务必让她做点什么。这个“什么”必须帮陆恩恩说到话之余，也给自己增添点好感度。

【停】儒薏打开了微博，仅仅是简简单单地说了一个字。她能做的不多，她只能告诉自己的粉丝自己不愿意掺和这件事，让他们也不要以“为了给儒薏打抱不平” 的态度去雪上加霜。

当然这样的言论一出，似乎给很多人坐实了她就是幕后黑手，但当关于陆恩恩的讨伐并没有就此结束，只是主力军从儒薏的粉丝变成了普通网友，人们又开始相信儒薏和这件事关系不大。

儒薏能想到的，就是让时间冲淡这一切。陆恩恩做这一切，不是没有牺牲的，她活成了让外人都觉得她这个人是虚假的，这就是她的牺牲。也许唯一还真实而存在的，就是陆恩恩那股不服的劲儿，因为不服，所以不择手段。


	16. Chapter 16

“我让你处理陆恩恩的事情，你就发了个一个字微博，这就完事了？” 陈柏川看着坐在他大腿上的女人，拉过她刚染了色的发尾

“帮我也是帮了。” 她身上还有水汽，后颈没有擦干的水就顺着脖颈流到浴袍里，“我觉得她错了。”

“你觉得她错了，但是你又狠不下心看她死。”陈柏川之所以会找儒薏帮陆恩恩除了是因为俩人有交易以外，也因为他知道了儒薏的事，他知道儒薏六年前救过一次陆恩恩，他赌儒薏虽然不记得陆恩恩了，也还会帮陆恩恩

“她没有伤害过我。她帮过我，所以我也不想欠她人情。” 其实儒薏挣扎了很久，她的理智和三观告诉她陆恩恩做了这样的事情就要自己扛起代价，但是后来她又想到和陆恩恩相处的这一年发生的很多事，包括一帆娱乐，包括她为她热的几次饭，还有她时而的关心……

陈柏川拉过她的后颈，肆意地闻着她颈间沐浴乳的味道，“你跟谁都算的这么清？”

儒薏抱着陈柏川的头，让他能够靠在她颈间。她感觉到柏川的手隔着浴袍触摸着她的后背，没忍住坐直了身，“陈总做生意，难道会愿意做亏本的生意吗？” 一味地只知道帮助人，总有一天会被自己这种烂好心拖累，有的人能帮，有的人不能。陆恩恩一会儿半会儿还垮不了，能趁机还了以前欠陆恩恩的，日后也好相见。

“那你知道我哪天玩够你了，你要为你现在出现在这里付出代价你也愿意？” 陈柏川不是什么纯情男孩，还在地下混的时候谁不知都陈少，不是在哪个会所里享受满园春色就是在哪个高级俱乐部里跟猪朋狗友通宵开黑，只是这几年接管了父亲的企业稍微收了心没有以前放肆，但是身边依旧美女如云，不管是网红，还是小明星，只要他有需要，有的是愿意上来替代儒薏的人

儒薏失笑，心想这段时间让她纠结的事情真不少，一个个都违背了她的初心，可她都做了。“那我就趁我还可以的时候多创造点价值吧。” 她从来没想到自己会走上潜规则这条路，与自己的金主发生关系，进行交易

“那你就说说你怎么陆恩恩了。” 柏川的拇指描绘着儒薏的嘴唇，然后用力一摁，把拇指放到她嘴里，脸上带着玩味地笑

儒薏抓住柏川的手腕，舌尖轻轻地，似有似无地舔着他的拇指。微热的呼气包围着柏川的拇指，儒薏抬眼见柏川注视着她，用嘴唇覆盖住他的拇指吸吮。

柏川任她玩自己的拇指，手掌抚上儒薏的脸颊。儒薏感受到他的温度，就把自己的手覆在他的手上，一边靠着他的手掌，一边继续用舌头调弄他的拇指。

“拇指你也这么爱玩。” 柏川笑道，“你这个样子我很难不想你是想跟我谈条件。”

儒薏轻咬了柏川的拇指，笑了。“就当作欠了陈总一个人情了。”

柏川看着儒薏，不管是陆恩恩还是段明泽，他们都告诉他儒薏不爱笑。他们说这个人外热内冷，但是为什么他认识的儒薏却和他们不一样。不管是先前饭局上的儒薏，还是此刻眼前妩媚的儒薏，她们都像野玫瑰一样，灿烂，爱笑，有一点任性和调皮，有种说不明白的……带刺的艳丽。

“我告诉恩恩，有人问就说自己没想到会这样。” 她双手压在柏川的肩膀上，从他腿上下来。“人设不要崩。”

柏川琢磨着她话中的含义，“她那张脸花的钱也算是值了。”

儒薏没想到柏川会用这种玩笑的方式解析她的话，“那可不，花一次钱买一个免死金牌。”

柏川抱起儒薏，儒薏把头发撩到后面，拉高他的下巴俯下吻他。

柏川乐意地让儒薏拥有这个主动权，跟着她的举动，互相争夺着舌头在对方嘴里的领地。

“哼哼哼——” 柏川听到儒薏沉笑，随后感受到了嘴唇一阵刺痛，完事儒薏就像跳下，却被柏川仅仅禁锢着。

柏川不管在他身上拍打的儒薏，紧紧地托着她，走到床边，把她扔到床上。

“后天我有个朋友办拍卖会，我和林飞确认过了，你那天晚上没事。” 他罩在儒薏身上，盯着她说，“欠我的。”

其实儒薏说的这件事根本不会麻烦他。为陆恩恩公关洗白的钱，一帆娱乐和段明泽拿得出来，而且陆大小姐，本来也不缺这点钱。但是这个精打细算的小狐狸既然说了欠他，那他要她还，她也不好拒绝。

“那还请陈总多跟我说说您朋友的事，我争取不给您丢脸。” 嘴上说这话，手上却没停下。陈柏川一不注意，身上的浴袍已经被解开了。

柏川再次吻上了儒薏。他知道儒薏明天还要录一整天的节目，不是坐一整天就是站一整天，这两者无论哪个，都提醒他不能折腾她的纤细的腰。

儒薏看出柏川走神，修长的长腿伸到柏川伸手交叉，把他拉进自己。“你明天上节目，他们让你翻跟斗劈叉跳舞，你最好能做好。” 他伸手拉过她的大腿，满满亲了起来。他一边照顾着儒薏的腿，另一只手也没闲着，已经解开了儒薏的浴袍，在她的上身肆意地游走。

“那个，我不知道能不能问。其实是有关您以前在外国当训练生期间……”

“真的就是个意外，我不知道为什么会有人这么想。”

儒薏看着陆恩恩的访问，主持人问陆恩恩这个问题想必也是她的团队过滤过的。她答案都想好了才会让主持人问这样的问题。

“您对别人说您整容有什么看法。”

“啊？其实我自己看现在和以前的照片我也觉得差别很大。其实我就是整牙了，我小时候龅牙。但是整牙之后，可能也长开了，哈哈哈哈。” 视频中完全看不出陆恩恩有任何心虚，面对床照事件，她表现得像个不知所措的小白兔；面对整容事件，像是说着意见趣事一样一笑带过。

陆恩恩是掉了一些代言，但是一帆娱乐本来就是资本链的一部分，有的是资本保她；所以掉代言的速度远远不如公司发洗白通稿的速度快。

但是陆恩恩很聪明。陆恩恩她从来不在镜头前哭，但却能够让人感觉全世界误会她，污蔑他，而她只是个受尽委屈的资本受害者。

林飞也凑过来看儒薏正在看的访问视频，发出啧的一声道：“免死金牌。”

儒薏没想到林飞也会这么坦白地发出不满。一刹那居然觉得有些好笑，但转头一想，其实他们都一样只是有一点羡慕陆恩恩而已。毕竟不是所有人都能够拥有像陆恩恩那充了钱皇族般的路人缘。

当初陆恩恩整容，不就是期盼着终有一天这张脸能够帮她做她原来做不到的事嘛？她成功了。


	17. Chapter 17

“这个朋友是我以前还在鬼混的时候认识的一个哥们儿。” 陈柏川拿出一根烟，下意识靠向儒薏

儒薏把手伸到他的西装外套里，拿出了放在胸前口袋的打火机，靠过去一手挡着风，另一手给他点上。

他们这样亲昵的行为被许多人看在眼里。在众人眼中，这俩人站在一起十分养眼，郎才女貌；风流俊朗的大总裁和高傲冷艳的流量女明星。

“也就是您在电竞圈的朋友？” 这次的拍卖会她来之前也稍微打听过了，陈柏川的这个朋友是个退役的电竞选手，现在经营一家俱乐部，但是这个朋友这几年混得风生水起，认识了很多上流社会的富二代和年轻人，就举办了这次的拍卖会。

拍卖会的物件不是什么稀奇珍贵的物件，都是一些限量版的首饰、服饰和古董；这次的拍卖会，或则说大部分拍卖会的主要目的就是提供一个平台，让这些有钱人的年轻人聚在一起。单身的来物色，有对象的来显摆。陈柏川对这种场合显然不陌生，甚至也不是第一次带任何女生出席这种场合，但是可想而知，他带来的每一个女生都是让他有炫耀的资本的。

陈柏川轻笑，“是。托他的关系，我还当过在役选手。” 手上却拦上了儒薏的腰

儒薏顺势地靠在他的胸膛，“我手机里还存着王总吃热狗的照片呢。”

陈柏川先是一愣，后掐了儒薏的腰，“胆子大了，取笑我呢。”

“不敢，万一陈总就撂下我走了，我就彻底混不下去了。” 这种上流聚会场所里发生的一切必然是出不了这户大门的。不管在这里遇到谁和谁走在一起，谁做了什么事，发生了什么，都只会存在这些人的口口相传里，而被隔绝在门外的人，只能从这些人的嘴里听去一些似真似假的谣言。可正好，这样的一个聚会可以证明很多事，今后会有很多人看在柏川的面子上多看她两眼，对她客气一点；同样，如果得罪了柏川，今后可就只有被打压的份儿了。

“我们女明星有的是手段，还担心混不下去？”柏川挑眉地看着儒薏。

儒薏给陆恩恩支的招效果立竿见影，公司固然发了通稿和公关处理了陆恩恩的事情，但是最根本上还是因为陆恩恩出事之后那种像受惊的小鸟的表现，无辜、胆怯、但是言语之中不闪躲也不躲避……这让段明泽的工作轻松了很多。陆恩恩这些年虽然也跳过大染缸，也耍过大计，但是她的手段几乎都是甩锅式的，事实上她从来没有想过要怎么为这些事情收尾，也没有应付过这样的场面，如果不是儒薏，陆恩恩兴许一开始就会露怯，失去方寸然后开始躲避。这样的反应反倒会让人觉得这是心虚了。

听闻，儒薏本来盯着柏川的眼睛突然回收。

“是好事。” 柏川把儒薏的反应看在眼里，知道她是误会自己在责怪她。“但是你以后别老想着把自己也赔进去。” 陈柏川突然想到，如果有朝一日儒薏想起了他曾经在她无法拒绝的时候占过她的身子，强暴过她，会不会也像报复杨悦一样不怕把自己赔了也要达到目的地？但是不管如何，他只希望儒薏不要不管自己，像教会陆恩恩那样，把错全归于他就好。

“如果你不要我了，我还有什么呢？” 理性上，没有了陈柏川这个资本在背后支撑，甚至得罪了陈柏川，那以后和陈柏川关系交好的资本也断是不可能会帮她的，甚者可能为了讨好陈柏川而给她使绊子。感性上，当初有杨悦一出戏罪魁祸首本就是因为要接近陈柏川，而得罪了陈柏川她还费什么力气混娱乐圈呢？她并不怕没有别的出路。会选演艺，只是因为这个行业能同时满足她想要的舞台欲望，表演欲，还提供了接近陈柏川的捷径。

“只要你想，你就有。这个圈子最不缺的就是不择手段的人。” 正说着话，迎面走来一对看似情侣的年轻人

儒薏笑着在柏川耳边说，“难为我们陈总又要应酬了。” 这一晚上，想上来和陈柏川说的人就没停过，难得清闲可以两个人说说话，马上又要被打扰了

柏川狠狠地瞪了儒薏一眼，被外人看在眼里就像是小两口打情骂俏的情趣。

“陈总好，汤姑娘好。” 来人伸出手，陈柏川淡然地回握。“好久不见啊刘少。”

儒薏在脑海中搜索刘少这个人的样貌和名字，说是好久不见，那大概率也是以前和柏川混在一起的二世祖之一。“刘少好。” 儒薏回握

“我想刘少今天怎么拍下了那条钻石项链，原来是为借花献佛，搏美人一笑。” 陈柏川看着他身边的女子，草草打量了一遍，再回头看儒薏时却笑了，还是儒薏优秀一些。

儒薏脸上依旧挂着那副大方得体的标准微笑，心里却摸摸鄙视了一遍陈柏川。攀比。

“瞧我，忘了介绍。” 刘少自知这一次攀比输给了陈柏川，但也不气馁，毕竟圈内有多少个人在攀比女伴这方面能赢得过陈总呢？他拉过身边的女子，介绍道：“林俨。”

林俨第一次看到陈柏川，脸有点红。她以为刘少已经算是俊俏的，能看上自己也是自己的运气好，没想到跟陈柏川相比，刘少也不过是“普通好看”。

“陈总好。” 她先是跟柏川握了手，再看向儒薏，“儒薏姐好，我们见过的。”

话虽如此，儒薏却记不起来林俨这一号人物，充其量只是觉得有点面熟。

“林俨说以前老上你们宿舍串门。听说儒薏姑娘厨艺了得，陈总有口福了。”这话听起来没什么问题，但是怎么就带点酸味呢。

儒薏无视他的挖苦，心想来过他们宿舍的人只有一位，而且也就来了一次。“我记得，林纾的妹妹。上次见面还是个妹妹，现在长大了，没认出来。对不起” 她语气很温和，道歉的态度也很诚恳，就像是一位大姐姐见到很久不见的妹妹。 陈柏川听到这一话却在心里已经笑出了声。

儒薏住宿舍是不到两年前的事情，哪怕是十三四岁女孩儿一天一个样也不至于认不出，看来这个林俨是陆恩恩的道友。

儒薏接着说，“说不上了得，只是一个人待得久了，能做一些家常菜。还不敢端上给陈总试。” 有些羞涩，被刘少看在眼里心都落了一拍。

“是吗？”陈柏川故作惊讶地看着儒薏，手上又稍稍用力把人带到身边。“行，就等汤大厨给我下厨了。” 说罢，两人相视一笑，表面上是琴瑟和鸣，实则是在为彼此的混合双打球点赞。

“不怪儒薏姐。儒薏姐当时候刚出道，每次去宿舍找姐姐的时候儒薏姐都心事重重的样子。我就不敢打扰儒薏姐，所以认不出我也正常。”林俨看刘少的表情有点阴郁，只能低下声惭愧地说着。变相地给自己找个台阶下。

儒薏听出了她话里有话，刘少也听懂了，陈柏川也听懂了。刘少脸色一沉，心道这个林俨怎么这么不懂事，明知道陈柏川和汤儒薏正是情意正浓的时候，暗示汤儒薏前男友简直就是赶上给陈柏川添堵，惹他不开心。

林俨看到对面两个人的脸色突然变得严肃，有点小骄傲，回头一看刘少的脸色，才后知后觉发现自己说错话了。

“见笑了。那时候初出茅庐才知道一山还有一山高，所以成天想着怎么进步。但还好，努力有回报的。” 儒薏严肃的神态一瞬即逝，当林俨回过神来才意识到儒薏说的回报指的是最佳新人奖项。

气不打一处来，还行要反驳，刘少就上前道：“陈总最近都不怎么出来玩儿了，什么时候咱还去俱乐部开黑，你可不要爽约了！”

“行，你约。” 说着就顺势地缆过儒薏，从经过的服务员的托盘上换了一杯红酒就离开了

此时刘少再看林俨已经没有了先前的温柔。今年最佳新人提名除了汤儒薏和陆恩恩还有林纾林俨的姐妹组合，而且为了争取上节目和出专辑宣传的机会，刘少也没少花钱捧她们。没想到最后居然输给了在剧组待了三个月没有作品的汤儒薏。哪怕是出现了双蛋皇这样的特例，这两姐妹也没这个殊荣。


	18. Chapter 18

晚间的酒吧街人来人往，人多嘈杂；对比之下更便凸显了下午四点半的冷清。

“你来啦，随便坐。” 儒薏刚推门进入，里头就有个女声传来，还是熟悉的声量和烟嗓

“能点喝的吗？” 儒薏笑着凑到酒吧台边，来开了椅子就坐下，伸了脖子看蹲在酒吧台下翻箱倒柜的萧薇。

“不能点。我做啥你就喝啥，你最好现在安排好待会儿怎么走，不烈的酒我不会调。” 萧薇抬头迎上了儒薏的笑眼，“哟，这啥事儿啊我们汤姐咋呢眼里都带笑啊。”

面对萧薇没心没肺的调侃儒薏也不气，反倒觉得很舒心。“这不看老朋友混得没有自己好，心里偷着乐嘛？”

“噗”，萧薇也被逗乐笑出了声，“果然大明星就是不一样。”

理论上萧薇确实没有儒薏混得好，毕竟同期的艺人里又有几个能混得过儒薏呢？但是萧薇却过得远远比儒薏和陆恩恩要舒心很多，显然也比林纾逍遥快活。她就窝在这条酒吧里称王称霸，在这里驻唱，偶尔还能接点商演，反正三餐温饱生计不成问题还给了她最自由的音乐创作环境。

“大明星买了你的新歌，大明星喜欢得不行。”就在这样一个网络发达的年代，有的是网上音乐平台，再加上萧薇这种出了道有观众基础的人，创作了歌发上网，只要好听不管是路人还是粉丝都会照单全收。更何况，萧薇可是她们选秀的c位出道练习生。想到这里，儒薏除了羡慕也只剩下嫉妒了。

萧薇在经过各种摇晃和蹩脚的调剂之后终于推给儒薏一杯饮料。“义气！那大明星这杯酒不用给钱了。”

儒薏看着这杯饮料显得有些啼笑皆非，“什么，你居然想收大明星的钱？” 儒薏浅尝了一口才喝出来这是主流得不能更主流的长岛，“就这？酒吧街一枝花，酒吧街女霸，就这？就这？”

萧薇从吧台后面走了出来，在儒薏身边拉了一张椅子，背对着吧台坐下，侧脸看着儒薏。“别人要喝一口都喝不上，怎么？你还嫌弃了。”

儒薏侧头看着萧薇问；“你不喝？”

萧薇摇头，“混酒吧街我喝都喝了快十年了，再喝我肝要喝没了，嗓子也要喝坏了。” 然后从口袋里拿出一支棒棒糖含在嘴里，继续说，“年纪大了，戒酒戒烟。”

听闻，儒薏也转过椅子和萧薇一样背靠吧台。“可惜了，以前就你陪我喝酒；现在连你都戒酒了，我以后想喝酒还能找谁去。”

“我看陈总就能陪你喝。” 儒薏今天来本就是为了相关的事，可她没想过萧薇会这样提起

儒薏拍了萧薇的后脑勺，“你能对着陈总吐苦水啊？”

“我就在这儿，你想吐苦水什么时候来，提前给我发个消息我就在这儿等你。” 萧薇知道儒薏的性子，对于她最近的活动和动向有所了解，哪怕她自己不去了解也会有人来告诉她，所以她知道儒薏和杨悦分开的事，知道她爆料杨悦的事，知道她出新专辑也知道她和陆恩恩赢了新人奖，也知道她和陈总过往甚密，只是她也知道儒薏不擅长交心，她这一年认识的人那么多，可估计没和几个人好好坐下来说过话。

“一样的，这可不，你一条消息我就来了吗？” 儒薏此趟除了来叙旧也是因为萧薇给她发了一张照片

“你也知道，我们酒吧街其实就跟古代时候的花街是一样的，灯红酒绿的。时间一长，什么人都往里走，把酒一喝，就什么话都秃噜了。” 萧薇发给她的那张照片是林纾，和一个儒薏仅有过一面之缘的人。

萧薇突然给她发的照片固然不只是因为巧合，就像她说的一样，很多人来这里，酒一喝就把什么都说了。“林纾怎么会和郑总在一起。”

“不知道，但是来过很多次了。这条街上的酒吧几乎也都去过了。第一次来的时候就有兄弟给我报信了，说我姐妹跟个大款来了。” 不得不承认，萧薇这里能听到很多小道消息，真心想知道的事情没有酒吧街不知道的。但是终究都是这些人醉酒吹牛的时候说的，所以十有八九都是真假掺半，兑过水的真相，所以一直到刚刚她也无法确认儒薏和陈总是不是有什么关系。

儒薏拿出手机再仔细看了看萧薇发给她的照片。“我前几天在出席一个活动的时候遇上了林纾的妹妹。” 儒薏倒也不瞒着，与其让萧薇捕风捉影地瞎猜，还不如直接告诉她了。

“说实话，我第一次遇到林纾的时候我没认出来。” 萧薇知道儒薏为什么反复地看那张正常无比的照片，“但是她妹妹才是变得最多的那个。”

“为什么你们都记得林俨，我却一点印象都没有？” 儒薏很懊恼，她想起陆恩恩有一次打开电视看见林俨的时候也提过林俨，萧薇也知道林俨，而在她记忆力林俨就来过她们宿舍一次，她连名字都不晓得，样子就更加不记得。

“那有什么稀奇，我就是见过几次，你现在让她站我跟前我也认不出。” 萧薇略带嘲讽地说，“按理说整容也不是什么事，我们娱乐圈见过的就没几个是真脸。但是吧林俨的脸皮是真的厚，她整容还顺带了林纾一起整。”

儒薏看出来林纾确实也整容了，但是没想到这其中门道居然还和林俨有关。

“林俨和那刘少的事情你也知道了。简单点说就是，刘少花天酒地身边网红明星跟流水的一样，一来二去就和林俨勾搭上了。” 这件事早在林纾还在队内的时候萧薇就略有耳闻了，只是那个时候她不知道林俨会如此丧心病狂。

“林俨怎么走进刘少他们那个圈子的？” 林纾林俨的家世没什么出奇，林俨充其量就有一个刚出道的明星姐姐，而且还不是高位出道。

“这事儿太久远了，我听过一个大概，就是咱选秀那会儿通过工作人员什么的牵线。” 她听说的是工作人员告诉刘少要把练习生带出来陪他玩儿，刘少就顺势接受了，哪知道来的只是练习生的妹妹，但是终究没有考究的路边新闻，她也不好乱说。“但是男人嘛，尤其刘少这种男人，跟林俨玩了一段时间就玩腻了，更何况林俨本来也长得普通些。”

儒薏能猜到接下来发生的事，差不多就是林俨不想放开这个金主，所以就整容了。“她是按着林纾的样子整的啊！”

萧薇用力咬碎了嘴利的棒棒糖，发出了响亮一声嘎咔。“因为她骗刘少她就是林纾啊，当然按着姐姐的脸整了。” 说完，似乎又想到什么，“他妈的，完了刘少也是个狗，知道林俨骗他之后也不气，干脆让林纾林俨一起组组和出道。” 说是出道，其实也就是刘少想玩姐妹花而已。

“林俨这事儿又怎么扯到林纾和郑胖子了。” 儒薏想不通，刘少会这样让自己投资的女艺人就跑到别人家公司跟别的总裁牵扯吗

“陈总撤资杨悦，杨悦他们公司就快倒了。郑胖子也不知道什么本事，攀上的刘少。” 也就是说，陈柏川撤资之后，现在杨悦的大金主就是刘少了

“但我叫你来不是跟你说这事儿的。” 饶了一大圈，说尽了别人的闲话萧薇才想起让儒薏过了是想说什么。“有了刘少撑腰，郑胖子腰杆子硬了不少，要报复你。”

“报复我？为了杨悦那事儿？这有关林纾什么事儿了？” 儒薏肘边的长岛冰块已经化了，酒劲冲散了一大半，儒薏喝了半口又放下了

“这事儿从头到尾林纾也挺冤的。她和她妹妹组团出道，打的本来就是姐妹俩人长得相像；后来林俨为了绑着刘少就动了不少刀子，林纾要是不整，这俩人就越来越不像了，所以被刘少，郑胖子还有林俨三重怂恿之下，也动刀子了。” 萧薇有些唏嘘，两年前她们刚认识那会儿，林纾那张高级的御姐脸从一百多位女生里面脱颖而出，后期虽然只有舞蹈能力比较出色，其他方面也相对平庸，可就是依靠这张脸和舞蹈顺利出道。可现如今，便是那张脸，也俨然变成了毫无特点的网红锥子脸。

“别打岔。你听说什么了！” 绕圈子打太极不是萧薇一贯的说话方式，萧薇这么一直岔开的原因要么就是她也不知道，要么就是这件事萧薇知道说了自己要不高兴。

萧薇突然就没底气了，她抓不准儒薏和陈柏川到底是什么关系。万一她和陈柏川是真的在发展关系，那以儒薏的性子绝对不让林纾有机会。可萧薇不希望儒薏对林纾下手，朋友一场，她不想看自相残杀的剧情，更何况，如今在这里给儒薏爆料的是自己。


	19. Chapter 19

一进门，陈柏川就被推到深厚的柜子门上，面前的女人浓妆艳裹，双手压在他的肩膀上与他对视。

“陈总身上是宝格丽达吉岭茶的男士香水吗？” 女人笑得很妩媚，借机还凑上前肆意闻着香水味

“林姑娘识货。” 陈柏川也没有任何不悦，任林姑娘随便占他便宜

林姑娘微怔，眼前的男人充满风度，不管是说话的语气还是举止都比刘少要高出不少。一时间她根本不知道从何下手。

陈柏川抬了抬女子的下巴，仔细看看之后说：“刘少的眼光，一如既往。”

林姑娘听不出这话是夸奖还是贬低，只得微微一笑。“听刘少说陈总的眼光一直很高，我知道自己的水平。” 这番听着是自谦的话从勾人的眼里透出来的，却是极度的自信。

陈柏川的嘴角不自觉上扬，摸了摸林姑娘的侧脸道：“先去洗个澡吧。”

拍卖会他随口应了刘少的约，没想到刘少却当真了。与其说是当真，刘少更只是想借此机会证明他身边还有很多优质的女人，不仅仅是林俨一个。陈总许久不进这种高端的娱乐场所，但刘少还是坚持以往的生活，仿佛只要他老子一天不死不退休，他就能一直这样到天荒地老。然而陈总也不装清高，既然是刘少请酒，他也就当作刘少是为林俨得罪了儒薏赔不是了。可他没想到的是一进包厢，一屋子的女子陪在刘少身边；刘少左拥林俨右拥着另一位手摸着他胸膛的短发女子。

一时间刘少觉得自己看到了不该看到的东西，转身就要走，却被刘少叫了回来。其实，陈柏川离开刘少他们的圈子少说也有两三年了，早就无法和他们没有什么共同话题了；只得讪讪地说着有的没得。刘总这种人的话题一如既往地简单，无非就是财富，女人和烟酒。可他没想到的是，有个女子在他们一来一往之中被刘少灌醉了，刘少见陈柏川要走，就让她顺道送她回去了。

结果女子上了车并没有报上住址，而是报了一家酒店。刘少他们家酒店。

至此，陈柏川再怎么自欺欺人也知道刘少打的什么主意了。

但是陈柏川也不恼，既来之则安之。林纾想勾引他，他也不拒绝。可是此时心里还是有点儿想儒薏的。儒薏要知道了肯定把他下半身剥一层皮，想想还有点疼，所以林纾穿着浴袍从浴室里走出来的时候就看到坐在床边盯着她看的陈柏川。

陈柏川很有魅力，虽然也有过很丰富的风流史，但是真正亲眼看见了才察觉这个人不是迫不及待就上手的人，相反，他很有耐性，耐性得让林纾不知所措。

她接近陈柏川，站在陈柏川面前居高临下地看着他。然后松开了抓着浴袍的手，低头欲吻他。

【嘀——】

林纾一愣，待她回过神回头一看，才看到靠在门边上看着他们得汤儒薏。林纾得浴袍敞开，遮不住里面的春光。

“啧——” 儒薏有点恼，瞪着陈柏川，换陈柏川无辜的摊手

“林纾，你妹妹不要脸，你怎么也不要脸啊。” 儒薏也不动，就这样双手交叉地看着他们

林纾看着儒薏，回头又看了一眼陈柏川，知道自己被摆了一道。

“也不是。你妹妹不要脸也是你教的。” 儒薏那天从萧薇那里回来有很多事情没有想明白，但是过了几天，她也就梳理得差不多了。萧薇有意提醒她，哪怕最终没有说清，哪怕给她透的料难辨真假，她也多留了个心眼

“你说什么。” 其实她想问儒薏为什么会在这里，但是这跟问题大难很明显，就是俩人串通好的，但是她确实又想不通儒薏为什么会在这里。

“我说，你妹妹的不要脸，是你教的。” 儒薏终于关上门，缓缓地走进屋里，拉开化妆台前的椅子就坐，然后再次不满地看了一眼陈柏川后说，“选秀的时候工作人员来找你参加酒局，我想可能是因为你公司小，高位出道的可能性也不高，所以工作人员才会找你吧。你想了很久到底不想涉险，所以你让你妹妹去了。”

陈柏川像是对此可的场面喜闻乐见，这还是他第一次看着儒薏和谁正面刚。他倒也不客气，翘起二郎腿，一副吃瓜群众的架势，看着两个女明星进行口枪舌战。

“后来妹妹攀上刘少什么的也算是如了你的意，有了金主你就顺势进了大公司了。” 大公司，指的就是杨悦的公司，天亮娱乐。

“这不是你的算盘吗？跟我什么关系。” 天亮娱乐其实本在她预料之外，但是解散的时候儒薏搞这么一出，卷了天亮娱乐的金主，新金主入驻把她们两姐妹也带进去，这还是儒薏的功劳。

“是啊，所以你们两姐妹，一个搭上了金主，一个搭上了老板；过上了很滋润的日子。” 这点儒薏必须承认，在解散初期，连陆恩恩都只能占到一些二三线资源，林纾林俨却已经上了一线的综艺节目宣传。“可是算盘怎么崩了呢？”

林纾的脸有点儿绿了，但是她还是勉强地挤出了意思微笑。她想让自己看起来从容不迫，但是这一笑却反而显得很狰狞。“这是难为你帮我编排了这样一个故事，你倒是继续说，我看你怎么编。”

儒薏深吸了一口气， 耸了耸肩。“因为郑胖子的老婆知道了啊。”

郑胖子的性格人尽皆知，欺软怕硬，胆小怕事还好面子。这么多年经营一个天亮娱乐像个墙头草一样，又孬又怂。

儒薏捋了捋自己的思路后又继续，“因为郑胖子的老婆知道了，但是眼看你妹妹不知道什么时候要失宠，你这里要是也掉马了那你们就真的不用混了。所以你思来想去，就跟郑胖子谈条件。”

“够了，你不要乱说。” 林纾回头却和柏川对上了眼，一时间就想抓住这跟稻草，不料陈柏川却似想到了什么，两眼放光道，“郑胖子因为杨悦那件事狠儒薏狠得咬牙，你是跟郑胖子说，如果你能搞垮儒薏，他就要跟他老婆离婚啊？”说完之后他复又觉得缺少了什么，“那跟我什么关系。”

“她表面上是这么说，背地里打的算盘是要勾引你。要是成功了那她就能换个金主，跟郑胖子夫妇撕破了也没啥；如果失败了那随便扯杨悦那件事，或则借刘少说我和你得事也够我上热搜了，郑胖子就算不离婚也不会不管她。这波买卖，她不亏。” 但儒薏是真的想不通，林纾做这些事情得目的是什么，只是为了爬得更高吗？

林纾看着汤儒薏，“我是不是应该给你鼓掌，说你这个故事编的好啊？” 但其实儒薏猜的没错，八九不离十，唯一有点出入的是她手上有的是郑胖子得把柄，就算是陈柏川这里不成功她也不会如何，甚至可以那这些把柄威胁郑胖子得老婆，毕竟郑胖子也不是什么正人君子。她也没想多要报儒薏那些事，因为其实爆了儒薏和杨悦的事对她又有什么用呢？儒薏和陆恩恩是今年得势头 ，今年没少蹭他们的热度，曾经的队友也是沾风的；更何况杨悦要是就此洗白了那郑胖子才是真的不会重用她了。至于曝光她和儒薏和陈总的关系，谅刘少也没这个胆子，她也没这个胆子，除非她想被封杀。

唯一的败笔就是，儒薏是真的和陈柏川有关系。如果汤儒薏和陈柏川其实是谣传，甚至哪怕只是逢场作戏，只要他们还不把彼此放在心上这个计划就是成功的。可惜，她错估了。

“那我还真是错怪刘少了。” 刘少可能真的只是想让他送林纾回家吧，柏川心想。


	20. Chapter 20

陈柏川感受到了床边的晃动，微微睁开了眼，看到儒薏起身正准备离开。

他也不顾她正在干嘛，用力一扯把她拽回怀里。

“放手。”儒薏说，语气里还带着一丝不悦

陈柏川轻笑，“搞清楚，你现在是被我潜规则。”

儒薏背着他翻了一个白眼。一段时间相处下来，她知道陈柏川的态度，两个人其实就是各取所需的关系，但是与此同时俩人契合度也很高，不管是身体还是个性上，两个人没有交过心但是都很清楚对方的性格。有了这样的了解，两个人相处起来也轻松很多，把潜规则这件事情，做得居然有点，温馨。

毕竟是俩人心甘情愿的，就没那么多怨念。

“那我该做什么？” 儒薏心里非但没有怨念，还沉浸其中，她恨不得陈柏川永远不要想起自己是谁，永远把她当一个机关算尽的女明星。

“告别吻？还是早安吻？都行。” 陈柏川耍赖，其实他心里也不仅仅是心甘情愿，甚至说是一心一意都不为过，六年的光阴每每午夜梦回也会想起那双空洞无神的双眼，以前他很害怕梦到她，但是如今他却有了新的记忆去填补那段不堪回首的记忆。他也希望这份记忆永远只有他一个人记得便好，是万般不想儒薏记起来他的。还好当时候他没有告诉儒薏他的名字。

“不给。让你差点让别的女人上了。你该。” 说完就挣脱出去了

儒薏能掐点出现当然不是偶然，她早就算好了时间进去抓奸的，但是没想到抓到的是那一刻而已。那个时候刘少那个憨批估计还不知道自己被利用的事，而柏川自然也以为是刘少有意而为，所以路上就给段明泽到了个招呼，让他来抓奸。完了儒薏那时候就在段明泽身边，直接就以 “伴侣” 的身份来抓奸了。

而且柏川先后看了儒薏和林纾的身材和脸蛋之后，陈柏川必须承认，儒薏在各个方面都比林纾要优秀很多。虽然没跟林纾上过床，但是他觉得人间极品应该就是儒薏了，每个眼神，每个抚摸，都能踩在他的心跳上，让他理智断弦。

“喂？” 儒薏靠在窗边，一手还拿着点燃的烟，另一首拿着手机公放。

对面挂过她一次电话，但是第二次再打过去，对方虽然接了却一言不发，“你就是郑程文的老婆吗？” 儒薏只得继续说。

“你是谁。” 对面的女人听起来有点防备

“你老公的情妇看上我男人了。” 儒薏刀枪直入地说，“林纾。”

女人先是一愣，沉默了许久再说：“我不知道你说什么。”

“你揭发了林纾，把她逼急了。” 儒薏说完又想着这话听起来像是要让她对丈夫收养情妇这件事视若无睹，又说：“林纾得罪了陈柏川。”

女人本来捉摸不透对方那头想要什么，可对方一说陈柏川，她下意识就发现虽然得罪陈柏川的虽然是林纾，但是他不可能只处理林纾一个人。“你是想要我闭嘴吗？”虽然她感觉不像是，但是她真的不清楚对方要她做什么

“我没要什么。我要你曝光林纾和郑胖子。” 儒薏说得很淡定，其实林纾根本没得罪陈柏川，林纾得罪的是她，但是林纾做小三本来就一个巴掌打不响，“郑胖子会替林纾承认的。” 所以直接俩人都带出来一起鞭尸好了

“呵，别闹了。我老公出了这事儿以后还怎么混。” 把她老公往坑里推，难道最后坑的不是自己吗

“要我自己揭发的话你老公就真的甭想混了。” 其实儒薏根本不知道郑胖子的老婆会怎么做，她及其有可能和很多富太一样跟自己的老公都是各玩各的，尤其这种娱乐圈边缘人，所以不会搭理她。

“对我有什么用？” 郑夫人其实还是在很迷糊的状态，她唯一知道的是丈夫勾搭上一个小明星了，而这个小明星因为自己发现他们苟且，所以想攀龙附凤地找个新金主，结果惹到对方的正宫了。正宫现在脾气大着呢，来找自己想揭发这个小三

“我是来和你合作的。” 儒薏仔细想了一下，“林纾跟很多人说她和郑总本来就认识，是你截胡，你才是插足他们关系的人对吧。”

女人沉默了，确实。她现在已经四十多了，要说资本，自然没有这些小明星有资本。林纾不是第一个，这也不是她第一次抓到郑胖子的婚外情。她只是，选择相信郑成文会看在她是糟糠之妻的份上，给她一份脸面。“我想和郑程文离婚。”

儒薏下意识就要答应，可她听懂了她的意思。“可以，我帮你。” 坑了郑程文，她作为妻子是同巢关系也不会有什么获益，但是如果她想离婚，那就不一样了。她需要一个好律师，而且需要保证离婚之后不需要考虑生存问题。

“我还有个孩子，我不想把孩子牵扯进来。” 郑夫人继续道。

儒薏沉默了半刻，她其实特别能理解她作为母亲想要保护孩子的愿望。“离婚之后孩子还是跟着你吧。但是你们家事我不掺和，我就是想让你指证林纾而已。”

【我是一个讲道理的人，事发至今我只需要林纾道歉，为她自己的所作所为付出代价。我不需要任何赔偿，也不是蹭热度。】

陈柏川看着儒薏发来的截图，还有郑夫人配图的聊天记录，里面清清楚楚地表示林纾嘲讽郑夫人拴不住郑胖子是因为她没本事等等。

“这女人真是的。” 儒薏其实并没有告诉他她有什么计划，但是他很期待想看看儒薏能做什么。其实不难猜到郑夫人这个帖子下面应该是骂声一片，毕竟林纾也是有粉丝基础的；所以如果儒薏要实锤这件事，那也一定要对郑胖子下手。这就要看儒薏要如何让对她意见颇大的郑胖子听话了。

“知道了，有需要帮忙就说。” 陈柏川想，如果儒薏要说服郑胖子说不准会需要用到谈条件或威胁手段，这点忙他倒是可以帮。

【帮郑夫人办离婚，最好让郑胖子净身出户，孩子得跟妈妈。】短短一句话，柏川猜到了她如何打动郑夫人，其实儒薏怎么逼郑胖子揭发林纾已经很明显了。

【这件事因我而起，我决定站出来面对。我和林纾交往过程中被我的妻子发现，但是我们仍然保持关系。我想向我的前妻公开道歉，希望大家不要打扰我的前妻，孩子以及我个人的生活隐私……】

柏川还正和律师接洽，儒薏那里已经发来了郑胖子自首的截图了。

毕竟，保林纾也没用；婚也肯定是要离了，那这种时候还需要做无谓的挣扎更加得罪儒薏和柏川让他之后的日子更难过一点吗？不值当，现如唯一的退路就是把林纾弃了，把婚离了，不得罪陈柏川，然后继续回到他那天亮娱乐，还是能够混下去的。

郑胖子的大金主还在这儿给他谈离婚手续呢，把郑胖子的后路斩断了，那郑胖子还能干嘛？今天不服，明天、后天、大后天、每天送一位女明星男明星出来指证他剥削和潜规则，到最后他捞不到好处还得把天亮娱乐赔了，儒薏和陈柏川都不亏，亏的是自己到时候养不起一整公司的人，还得要低头找人借钱，可到了那个时候，又有谁愿意呢？


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有事，双更

“嗯，是，就是找一些郑胖子灰色地带交易的证据。嗯，那些就给他前妻好了，方便法官把孩子判给妈妈。” 陈柏川今天约了儒薏，可是手上有一些事情耽误了，没想到回来的时候儒薏已经在家里了。

他们的关系虽然是圈内公开的秘密，但是在公众眼里他们并没有直接的关系。他们的见面的次数并不频繁，大概每周一次封顶；每次见面都是儒薏隔天不需要赶通告的时候。所以，如果知道了当晚要见面，儒薏下了通告就会来这间离市中心有一小段距离的别墅。

来过这件房子的女人虽然说不上很多，但显然儒薏不是第一个；她只是来这间屋子却最不当回事儿的那个。用儒薏的话说就是，“反正你身边就我一个，我也得有女主人的样子是吧。等你哪天不要我了，我自然就会跟你见外了。”

陈柏川有时候特别懊恼，他是有征服欲的，他并不是特别喜欢女伴跟他斗嘴作对，而且在某种情况之下他希望自己是有绝对控制权的。可与此同时，他并不残暴，他只是与生俱来有威严，这让很多人不自觉都会听他说，他也习惯了这种与人相处的方式。

“嗯，是我自己不方便。好，你找到了就跟我说一声。” 儒薏还在和谁打着电话，陈柏川现在大门边上打量了一翻，后来直接脱了外套就走上去从后抱着儒薏。

他把头埋在儒薏的颈间，闻到了淡淡沐浴乳的味道，还有带点潮的发尾，忍不住拉起她的发尾带到腰前在手指间把玩，另一只手已经膜上了她的大腿。

儒薏穿了一件长白衬衫，遮住了她的臀部，却没有遮住她的曲线；一双又直又白的大长腿就这样在自己面前晃，也怪不得陈柏川忍不住上手了。

“不着急，就收一个他的把柄，免得他以后又想着报仇。” 儒薏拍走了柏川的手，大头扭开，试着从他的怀抱挣开。

柏川却不依，他把她抱起来带到沙发上放在自己腿间把她整个人直接圈坐在他怀里。柏川也不打扰她打电话，就这样抱着，好像是一头在外面奔跑了一天的小豹子回到温暖的窝里正寻要慰籍。

陈柏川就这样静静地靠在儒薏身后，对她的通话内容一点兴趣都没有。但是他有意无意地听着手机那头传来的说话声，觉得这个说话语气和声调有点熟悉，但是忙了一天一想要仔细回想这是谁的声音，就会有无数人的脸和声音打岔。最后柏川放弃了，不想了。

儒薏被他抱着行动受限，而且他这时候靠的太近了反而让她有一点不安。虽然于心有些不忍，但是她还是推了推柏川，自顾地走到房里把门锁上了。

至此柏川才觉得儒薏的反应特别反常。以往虽然儒薏也会推开他也会拒绝他，但是更多的是在欲擒故纵。他脑子从新过了一边儒薏挣脱他的怀抱逃走的样子，并不是欲擒故纵，而是认真地在避开他。

柏川扯了扯衣领，解了几粒扣子，走到儒薏反锁的房门前。正想敲门，抬起手又犹豫了，在两个人的关系上，名义上虽然是各取所需“潜规则”，但是柏川每次约儒薏都是事先通知儒薏，且尊重她的意愿的，在房事上更不说了，柏川顾及她的过去，一点狠手都没有下过。

“量我陈大少爷也有吃女人闭门羹的时候啊。”陈柏川心想，后又有些无奈，如果儒薏真的不想来，只要说一声他是绝对不会勉强地，更何况这次明明是儒薏约的他。

陈少第一次在女人方面碰钉子，不清楚此时应该怎么办。他隐隐约约听到房里儒薏还在跟电话那头谈事，只好讪讪地回到主卧，洗澡去。

本以为洗完澡儒薏也该聊完了，结果没想到洗澡出来儒薏那头门还是紧闭的。这下陈少真的不知所措了，脑子懵成一团。思来想去，最后决定还是在主卧边看报告边等她。

话虽如此，可柏川工作了一天脑子都成浆糊了，如今拿着一沓报告，真正感受到什么是心有余而力不足，心是想好好看看，但是实在没什么思考能力了，久而久之就成了陈总看着自己的报告出神想一些乱七八糟的事情了。

他的心像是飞到对面房里了，恨不得把人拽出来问个清楚，但是理智又把他敲醒。反反复复，他又想到上一次见面在酒店里，儒薏挑衅林纾的样子，跟她初恋脸的形象反差极大，她赤裸裸地拆穿林纾，像极了一只被踩了尾巴的兔子，反口就要把獠牙陷入敌人的皮肤里。而后又想到了她在医院安慰父母，因为妹妹火急火燎的样子，和酒店里的儒薏就跟完全不是一个人一样，前者明明像极了他捧在手里都怕碎了的琉璃文物，而后者又是能吞噬一个人的烈火。

陈柏川不自觉地就笑了，才想起来林纾这件事的源头似乎是在宴会上出口嘲讽她的林俨。如果不是林俨，那也许有刘少作保那林纾不至于狗急跳墙。就算林纾有这个打算，儒薏也不好赶尽杀绝。“真是个记仇的小女人。” 可陈柏川被这个想法提醒，激除了一段他搁置的自己。

“陈柏川。” 儒薏出现在门口，语气很冷，双眼发红地看着陈柏川；满腔的怒气像是要吞噬他一样

柏川呼吸一窒，刚想开口，只听到儒薏再次冷冷道：“呵，你以为你现在猫哭耗子地对我温柔我就会原谅你？不可能陈柏川，不可能。” 她手上还拿着手机，灿烂地笑起来，“明天你就死定了。明天大家就会知道你是个趁人之危的小人了。” 说完就冲到他面前。

陈柏川看着掐着他脖子的儒薏，露出了一个浅浅的苦笑。果然，很记仇。很记仇，所以想起来了，就不会放过我。

“儒薏……” 柏川伸手要摸儒薏的脸，既然是最后一晚，那摸个脸总可以吧……

儒薏拍开陈柏川的手道，“今天叫你来，就是想让你感受一下，我以前过的是什么日子。”

儒薏拿了块黑布蒙住了他的眼睛。他伸手想去够儒薏，挥了很多下都没有摸到儒薏，顿时有一点慌。“儒薏……“

这次他在伸手去够的时候感觉自己被抓住了，“柏川！“

和刚刚听的，那充满杀气的语气不一样，他听到儒薏叫唤他，好像还有一些，担忧？他正觉得自己应该是出现幻觉了的时候，有人给了他一个很深的吻，手掌有一下没一下地拍着他的手背。恍恍惚惚中，陈柏川睁眼，就看到近在咫尺的儒薏。

下意识地他就翻过身，把她紧紧地抱着。

“怎么，我们陈总发噩梦了？发噩梦还念叨我的名字？“ 儒薏终于聊完正是就转头来主卧找柏川了，可没想到看到的是这日理万机的陈总双腿上还放着一沓的报告，却靠着床头睡着了，神色还有点紧张，嘴里不知道念叨着什么。她本想是要来逗一逗他，结果马上就听清陈总叫唤的是她的名字，顿时心脏就漏了一拍。

儒薏被柏川抱着，只得不断地拍拍他的后背。一直到陈柏川终于把刚刚在梦里被吓走的三魂七魄终于都聚集回来归位，才瞬间觉得醍醐灌顶，接着居然笑了。

儒薏看着这上一秒还需要呼噜呼噜的大男人，这一刻突然笑了，觉得这个转变很惊悚。但是她抬头的时候却捕捉到了一个不可思议的画面。

陈总耳朵红了。

这个上床的时候都能骚话连篇眼皮不眨脸不红的男人，耳根红了？！

柏川的轻笑声还在耳边，她也受到感染笑了起来。

她这一笑，此刻在陈总的眼里简直就是绽开的彼岸花，勾魂。

“你把我晾半天了，像话吗？“ 柏川低头就吻了上去，他轻轻地用温热的舌头描绘着儒薏的嘴唇，却没想到儒薏趁他不注意就含住了他的舌头。柏川也顺势把这个深而热的吻都给了儒薏。一直到两个人都气喘吁吁，才被迫分开。

儒薏隐约地感觉到今晚的陈柏川有些不一样，今天更大胆，更热情，像是要把自己吞在肚子里，又像是要把自己全部嵌进她的身体；以至于，儒薏隔天离开的时候依然觉得自己的腰可能就要这样废了。柏川从来没有这么疯狂过。更渗人的是，陈柏川今天还起床把她送到门口，亲眼送她走。这可是以前都没有的待遇。

然而，儒薏也是一点也不嫌弃就是了。

目送儒薏离开之后，柏川眼中神色一沉。早上六点半打通了一通电话，接通之后也不寒喧，略带愠怒道：

“小段，帮我去查陆叔最近是不是要差郑胖子搞灰色地带玩意儿的事。“


	22. Chapter 22

“醒来了大小姐。” 段明泽手上的咖啡杯底敲了敲陆恩恩的头

陆恩恩慢慢撑起了头，看着人模人样还拿着咖啡杯的段明泽。“段总可以啊，帅死了。”

段明泽翻了一个白眼，把西装外套脱了扔在沙发上。“怎么，有事？”

陆恩恩也不说，就看着他解了白衬衫上上面几颗扣子，然后把袖子的扣子也解了慢慢挽起来。动作行云流水，像是习惯了一样，也不需要刻意去想下一步。

段明泽半天听不见陆恩恩说话，一只眼皮稍稍地抬了抬。“有屁也赶紧的。”

听闻陆恩恩倒是笑了，“都说女大十八变，我看儿子也差不多。”

段明泽一冷，反应了几秒才反应过来，“占我便宜呢你。”

“什么西装外套，什么袖口，什么抓头，我明明哥哥可不会。” 陆恩恩就这样趴在段明泽的办公桌上，“这一不注意，明明哥哥都长这么大了。”

段明泽轻笑，“是，这不大小姐您这几年都忙着自己的事吗？”

“也是。” 陆恩恩自顾地说着，段明泽也不在乎，他也自顾地做着自己的事，谁也不挨着谁，像是本就应该这样。一直到陆恩恩开口打破沉默，“明明哥哥……”

明泽本以为她想说什么，可回头，陆恩恩只是紧紧地盯着他，“嗯？”

“你是不是在查我爸。”

明泽没有回答他，两人就这样沉默着相视。

“是因为儒薏对不对。是大哥让你去查的。” 儒薏从来没有告诉她关于她和陈柏川的事，但是陆恩恩听说了。

明泽惊叹，陆恩恩这方面的直觉和嗅觉及其灵敏。“原来混黑道也是有天赋的吗？” 陆恩恩打小跟着陆叔长大，她虽然被身边的人保护得紧，但与此同时这些人从来不对她隐藏世界的阴暗面，陆恩恩从一开始的三观就是扭曲的。

“我差点被汤顺海下药的事你听过吗？” 陆恩恩把椅子转向段明泽，“就是汤顺海他们G水和游戏房间事件曝光被抓那年。”

段明泽听她没头没尾地提了这不搭边际的话也没有把话题绕回来。想了想，印象中似乎有这么一件事，但是细节确实一点也不记得了。“听过。你说。”

“我听了儒薏劝告，没喝药。算是被她救过吧。”

“你这方面的嗅觉太灵敏了。” 明泽无奈道，毕竟正常情况难道不是应该更相信医生吗。

陆恩恩也笑了，“我觉得也是，我就是信了儒薏。” 接着又说，“我不知道后来发生了什么，我爸没告诉我。但是我知道我爸这几年一直和儒薏有联系，儒薏之前找来拍杨悦的狗仔也是我爸牵的线。”

“陆叔跟你说他们有联系？” 明泽心里有点忐忑，这让陈柏川知道了指不定要多生气呢

陆恩恩却像是看穿了段明泽在想什么，“你放心吧，大哥不会生气的。”

段明泽又不明所以地看着陆恩恩，“我怎么完全猜不到你到底想说什么？”

“我爸跟我说过他和儒薏还保持联系，但没说过不能告诉你们。” 所以陆恩恩只能猜想，既然爸爸没让她瞒着，那要么就是知道大哥不会生气，要么就是爸爸早就知道大哥会问，不管哪个其实都意味着大哥已经猜到了，所以不会生气。

段明泽根本看不透陆叔的心思，以前看不懂，到了现在依旧看不懂，仿佛没有任何长进一样。

“大哥是不是对儒薏动心了？” 陆恩恩突然又问，“你该不会不知道儒薏和大哥一起出席拍卖会还有小别墅的事吧？”

段明泽此刻的头已经转得快炸了，在他忙着处理陆恩恩的事情忙前忙后的时候到底错过了什么啊。“他们有什么事？他们怎么可能有什么事？” 原本他也以为柏川对儒薏感兴趣，但是他后来就知道了汤顺海和儒薏的事，还有六年前那一晚上发生的事，他是无论如何都不信他们能发展起来。

“我说你怎么比我还迟钝。儒薏都多少个休假日都住在大哥那个别墅住了。” 陆恩恩倒是不知道那一晚的事情，所以她觉得这两个人在一起理所当然，甚至有点小高兴。

“大哥一定是动心了，不然他不会怕的。大哥他就是怕我爸和儒薏有什么瞒着他。他没有动心的话，他想处理掉谁不是一个响指的事情。” 陆恩恩说完又开始想，儒薏呢？儒薏喜欢大哥吗？

段明泽听她说完才想起陈柏川最近确实是回过别墅几次。他自然是知道他回别墅做什么，但没想过是和儒薏。“可是儒薏不可能对大哥动心吧。”

陆恩恩耸肩，“不知道。儒薏在感情这方面都是滴水不漏的。猜不到。”

“陆叔还帮儒薏做过什么？” 段明泽刚刚出门就是为了去查柏川交代过他的事，的确，陆叔最近在查郑胖子黑市交易的事。回来的路上也已经跟柏川说过了。

“不知道。这些事情他虽然不会刻意瞒着我，但是也不会跟我说。怎么，你跟了他这么多年你不是应该更清楚吗？” 陆恩恩笑他。

段明泽扶额，他是真的猜不到啊。“我跟了他这么多年也就打下手。前辈办事除了川哥他爸爸还没人能看透。” 段明泽说完就忍不住想起以前还在大学的时候就跟着陈柏川混的日子。

那个时候柏川刚接触黑色地带，是陈老总把陆叔委派下来带他们摸的。明泽对于这个大前辈的印象就是一个摸不清的人，他的地下线人和脉络很广，平常很严肃的一个大叔，那时候常常嫌弃他们年轻，太浮躁不够狠心。那时候的陆叔就把他们两个刚出社会的年轻人带在身边，包括接女儿上下课的时候。

“明明哥哥，你难道不觉得儒薏和大哥其实还挺配的吗？” 陆恩恩见段明泽频频陷入难色，以为他不满意这俩在一块

明明哥哥和大哥这个称呼就是那个时候惯下来的。他们想着等陆恩恩大一点就改正她，可没想到再大一些的时候陆恩恩就出国了。于是乎一直到回来，她人前虽然不会这么叫了，但是人后还是一口一个明明哥哥张嘴闭嘴大哥大哥地叫。

“你没想过那俩是利益关系吗？” 在段明泽看来，这俩人真情实意的可能性还不如各取所需高。但是如今陈柏川知道了儒薏还和陆叔保持联络，证明儒薏是记得以前的事情的；那这样的关系不管是真情实感还是可取所需都无法维持了吧。

“想过啊，有什么区别吗？“ 不都一样是两个人在一起，把后背交给对方然后搭伙过日子吗

段明泽想了想，对普通人来说可能是有区别，但是对于儒薏和陈柏川来说，好像差别也不大。陈柏川对于潜规则这件事情看的很开，出手永远大方，也不会剥削对方的人权尊严，讨得了他的欢心的话甚至是一个很周到的伴侣。至于儒薏，对她有用的话，她是可以无底线奉献的。“区别还是有区别的，只是在儒薏和川哥身上可能区别不那么大吧。比如利益关系的话就是，我出事了你帮我处理，作为交换我愿意陪你出席几个酒局给你长脸。“

陆恩恩猜到他想说什么，“如果是情投意合的话就是，你想干嘛都可以，我帮你兜着；但是我要带你去酒局，因为我特别想炫耀。”

段明泽刚喝了一口咖啡，强憋着笑。“本质上是一样的嘛，就是两件一样的事情不同的说法。“

段明泽把咖啡咽下，给陆恩恩比了拇指。

“所以，你今天来找我就为了八卦？来跟我说我的艺人跟我的老板眉来眼去勾搭上了？“

陆恩恩挑了挑眉，“瞧你这话说的。”

“不是？难道是来给我送情报的？”

“啊？你是真不知道啊？” 这下陆恩恩也有点诧异了

“不知道啊。” 段明泽的表情很真挚，他仔细想了想，他最近没欠大小姐什么啊

陆恩恩打开手机，看了看两眼，又抬头看了一眼段明泽。

最后叹了一口气，“生日快乐，明明哥哥。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，要完结了。


	23. Chapter 23

“汤儒薏，五年前你们家得债就还清了，你现在重新出现，是因为你出了名，想找我要你五年前流掉孩子的赔偿金吗？还是你想惯用你们娱乐圈那一套，让我睡一晚，然后对你的过去永远封尘？” 陈柏川没有回头，他看着窗外灯光璀璨的北京夜景，从镜面上的倒影看到了那个女子

汤儒薏微怔，看着面对自己的背影。“我不过是按时来到这里而已，陈总是不是想多了”

“这一切难道不是如你所愿地发展吗？” 陈柏川依然没有回头，双手插在裤兜里

“你留我，是因为你以为你不会对我这种表面光鲜，但实则过得糜烂得女明星动心。” 汤儒薏苦笑，她当初走向陈柏川就是因为陈总这种黑白通吃得男人根本不会拒绝任何送上门来得女人，尤其高质量得女人，不管是外表高质量还是床上高质量

“与其说动心。不如说是，玩够了。” 汤儒薏如果像其他女明星一样，不自爱，糜烂，那她一定会把她带在身边，让她感受无尽得虚荣，让她感受站在食物链顶端的感觉，可惜，汤儒薏要的不是这些，他追的，是他这个人

“那就别玩了。反正我本来就不是来玩的。” 汤儒薏脱了外套，里面依然穿着修身得抹胸礼裙，走向窗边得陈柏川。她不恨他，从来就没有恨过那一晚他占据了她的身子；相反，他拯救了她

陈柏川感受到汤儒薏靠着他的背后，把头埋在他的后颈。他怨，如果汤儒薏不知道自己就是害死她父亲的人，如果她从来不知道那一夜在她父亲面前侵占她身子的人是谁……

“给你一个机会，让你复仇吧。然后就走。”

汤儒薏把手伸进了陈柏川的裤兜，握住了他的手。“为什么？”

“我和你，就像那个孩子一样，应该被扼杀在肚子里。” 他抽出了自己的手，抽身就要离开房间

“陈柏川，你凭什么认为我会恨你。” 她知道如果陈柏川知道了他是谁一定会让她走，所以她努力假装从来不认识他，努力装作是那个酒会上才第一次认识他，可他还是知道了，这一切，其实都是预料之中的，但是预料到了又怎样，依然无可奈何啊

陈柏川听见了，但是他没有停下。哪怕不恨他，也永远不会爱他。“你想要什么？” 不要再作践自己了，能给的我都给你

“那个孩子没有掉。” 陈柏川回头，眼里一丝诧异，汤儒薏继续，“你说我和你就像那个孩子，但是那个孩子没有死，那个孩子活得好好的，那个孩子健康，快乐，像所有孩子一样。所以，你和我也能像那个孩子一样吗？”

陈柏川盯着汤儒薏，她言中满是笃定，不是说谎。但是怎么可能呢，汤儒薏根本没有孩子，这个孩子送去哪里了？

“陈总你神通广大，为什么查不到我母亲和后父？” 语毕就把陈柏川翻身压在门板上，凑上了他那微张的唇

陈柏川脑子一片空白，但是柔软的唇贴在自己的唇上，他反客为主重新掌握了主动权，将舌头伸进汤儒薏的嘴里

汤儒薏闷笑，脱了他的白衬衫，任由他脱下了自己的裙子。

“你最后的机会，是趁机报仇。” 陈柏川的手指在她的下半身进出，意识涣散之前她听到陈柏川在她耳边沉声提醒，她笑了。这一笑就彻底让两人都陷入疯狂

“陈柏川，你爱上我了。” 情事之后汤儒薏往陈柏川的怀里缩了缩

陈柏川没有回答，只是把被子拉了拉盖在汤儒薏身上。

汤儒薏听不到回应，抬头就撞上了陈柏川的眼睛。两人四目相对，她又笑着重新把头埋在他怀里。陈柏川顺势就抚摸着她的头发

“澄欣不是我妹妹。” 汤儒薏闷闷地说，“妈妈和叔叔年纪大了，要不了孩子。”

“知道了。” 是她父母离异之后，母亲虽然找到了老伴，却因为年纪到了要不了孩子。可是老两口又想要自己的孩子，就把女儿意外怀孕却不愿意拿掉的孩子收留了，“为什么不拿掉？”

“我的生活，是有了澄欣之后才开始的。” 那之后，她不需要再遭受父亲的打骂和羞辱，不再需要活在屋檐而低头，不需要被父亲强迫着和各种男人相处，终于能够掌握自己的未来，终于能够为自己努力，终于能够争取自己想要的生活。“怎么，想要让澄欣该跟你姓？”

“不需要。陈澄欣太难听了。”澄欣儒薏，称心如意，澄欣的名字是儒薏的母亲取的，但是澄欣也是陈心，是孩子的母亲对自己的念想。这个孩子虽是个意外，却像是注定一样，本就该出现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天的存稿就要发没了……瑟瑟发抖


	24. Chapter 24

“我刚回到我妈身边的时候我常常发噩梦。” 儒薏还看着手里的剧本，陈柏川就从后面把她绕到怀里

“嗯？” 他身上还带着从外头的一丝凉意，夹杂着他的男士香水，儒薏没忍住往后靠了靠

陈柏川应酬，已经提早告诉儒薏不要等他可以先睡。但是回来的时候一进房门就看到儒薏还坐着，心里头暖暖的：“怎么不先睡？”

儒薏放下剧本。回身就抱住了柏川。柏川宠溺地笑了，一把把她抱起放到床上去。儒薏扣着他的脖子和他对视，看他没反应，一把拉过吻了上去。

柏川满嘴的酒味充满了儒薏的口腔，一直到儒薏喘不过气俩人才分开。“先睡，这都什么时候了。我去洗个澡就回来，快睡。”说完头也不会地走了

儒薏晃神，一瞬间感觉自己回到了六年前的晚上。那天晚上他也这样让她睡，说了好多遍……最后一次说完也是这样头也不回地走了。

午夜梦回，多少次都是在那个背影下惊醒的。儒薏紧紧地拽着被子，这样的恐惧似乎已经渗入她的潜意识里，所以以前和杨悦在一起的时候也一样，总会在杨悦醒来之前醒来，然后在他起床前离开；和柏川也一样，一直都是她先醒来，一直都是她比他先离开……

“想什么呢？让你先睡你怎么就不爱听呢？”柏川出来以为儒薏已经睡了，走进才发现这个姑娘紧紧拽着被子，眼睛虽然闭着但是不知道在琢磨什么，眉头都咒成川字型了。

听到柏川的声音，儒薏从自己的钻牛角尖中抽离，只感受到有人从她身后伸过手把她往怀里带，说不上的舒服。“睡不着。”

陈柏川身上穿的是儒薏送的那一件浴袍，洗发水的味道和儒薏交织在一起，看来今天儒薏也是下班了之后直接来这里的。在这里洗澡。“说说？”

“我会梦到我睡着睡着，醒来又回到那个臭屋子。屋子里是我爸吃剩的外卖，味道很油很腻。” 她抓住柏川圈着她腰间的手，回头就撞上了柏川看着她的眼睛，凑前轻轻一吻，“一开始我想着想着就会想吐。”

柏川握住她的下巴，让她对着自己的眼睛，“然后呢。”

“然后后来我发现我不去想的时候，也会想吐。” 儒薏笑了，然后她就意识到自己怀孕了

“然后你就找了陆叔？”柏川挑衅地看着儒薏，他是没想过陆叔和儒薏居然还能保持联络

儒薏伸手盖住柏川的眼睛，不让他死死盯着自己，“嗯，我和我妈去求的他。”

“求？”他以为是陆叔良心发现自愿帮忙的，居然不是?

“我要留住孩子就得告诉我妈。我妈坚决让我拿掉的，她说我还年轻……”

柏川又拿下她的手放在嘴边亲了亲道：“正常。”毕竟谁会想留住一个也许这辈子不会再相见的人的孩子。

“花了很大力气才说服我妈的。也花了很大力气说服陆叔。”儒薏回想那时候到底是怎么说服的妈妈和陆叔，其实细节已经记不起来了，那个时候自己精神意识薄弱，很多决定很多话都是本能说的，当然还有很多行为也是。

柏川没有回答，只是摸了摸儒薏的头。仿佛那些过程，千言万语，就汇聚‘成很大力’气四个字。

“有时间去看看澄欣吧。”儒薏想起当初医院里柏川看到澄欣的样子，觉得孩子应该挺喜欢姐姐的这个‘男朋友’的

“嗯。”

“还给澄欣送花吧。她可喜欢了，最喜欢白色的花。” 就和她一样

“嗯。”

“澄欣身体不好，换季的时候容易生病。一开始怀她的时候身体太差了……”

“嗯。”

“澄欣其实比同龄的孩子要高，应该随你了。” 儒薏就这样呢呢喃喃，也不在乎柏川不走心地应付她

“嗯。”

“柏川……”

“嗯。”

“你说不想要澄欣跟你姓是真的吗？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“嗯。”其实柏川不是敷衍儒薏，他其实都听着，但是对于孩子这件事对他是个冲击，毕竟二世祖都不喜欢这种一夜风流，几年之后孩子妈带上孩子来认亲的桥段。他暂时还不知道要怎么处理【儒薏的妹妹就是我女儿】的信息。

“啊？”儒薏知道他想逃避，但是听到他这牛头不对马嘴的回答还是愣了一下

“要个跟我姓的，再生也有了。” 他说的很小声，似乎不想让儒薏听见，但是他也知道就这点距离，儒薏能听到。

汤儒薏听闻，一下子没反应过来。陈柏川的语气没有任何波澜，像是说着一件无关痛痒的的小事。

陈柏川拿起遥控，调高了空调温度，关了灯。“赶紧睡。”

汤儒薏又笑了，等柏川以为她快要睡着的时候又问，“那我们再要一个吧？”

柏川连反驳的脾气都没有，这小女人怎么这么难缠。

“嗯。”

趁热打铁，儒薏追问：“那我们结婚吧。”

柏川没有回答，只是嘴角又不受控制地往上扬。不结婚怎么再要一个呢？

“快睡吧宝贝儿。年纪小小能不能想点别的。”

“那我想想，我这这几年要多努力才能帮陈总挣娶媳妇的钱。”

柏川想了想，“你再努力也是帮段明泽挣娶老婆的钱。”

说完柏川也实在顶不住儒薏这样唠唠叨叨的，才知道澄欣那话痨的体质说不定也是随了亲妈。

“行了，你要是不想睡，咱还是干点别的吧。”

刚说完手就不安分地动了起来。

真不想让其他人看到这样的儒薏，恨不得大家永远只认识那个不爱说话，外热内冷总是把人拒之千里之外的女爱豆

【正文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那就这样完结了。还有个番外，但愿周五之前刻意更新。  
> 喜欢感兴趣的盆友们就订阅或关注吧，更新了就会通知。  
> 番外得回溯到医院那个时候……


End file.
